Starting Over
by millie84
Summary: Sequel to Fresh Start…if you haven't read that story, you need to read it first! After Danny's death, Bella's starts her life over in Forks. She starts hanging in La Push, she and Jake become even closer friends. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT
1. Four months

**Sequel to Fresh Start…if you haven't read that story, you need to read it before you read this. For those who have read it, I really hope you enjoy this as much as the first one :)**

**Summary:** After Danny's death, Bella's starts her life over in Forks. She starts hanging in La Push, she and Jake become even closer friends. Should Edward be worried?

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. **_

-----------------------------------------------

I was standing by the window, fiddling with the locket that Danny had given me for my birthday. I hadn't taken it off not once since his death but I decided it was now time. It's been four months since Danny died. Not a day has gone by where I didn't miss him. I knew that I would never be able to get rid of that feeling. He has a special place in my heart.

I took of my locket and slid it off the chain. I knew exactly where I was going to put it, I attached it to charm bracelet that Alice had given me.

"I think that is the perfect place for it."

I jumped when I heard Edward's voice. I turned around and saw him leaning against the doorframe.

"You scared me."

He walked over and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I knocked but you were deep in thought."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't apologize, are you okay?"I smiled at him. "Yes, I am. "

"That's good. I came to let you know that we're going hunting, we'll be gone for the night. Are you going to be okay by yourself till morning?

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm hanging down at La Push tonight, Jacob had called me last night and told me that the pack are having a bonfire down at First beach."

Edward ran his hands through his hair, I knew he was feeling nervous about me going to La Push. Every time I told him I was going down there he had the same look on his face. Concern. Worry.

"Edward, I promise I will be fine." I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Be safe, love. Until tomorrow."

-----------------------------------------------

I was almost at the beach, I could see the smoke rising and the glow from the fire. I parked the car but before I could get out Jake was at my door, pulling me out and into a hug.

"Bells!" he sang, squeezing me into a tight embrace.

"Jake! I can't…_breath_!" He loosened his grip and put me down.

"Oh sorry Bells."

"It's ok, between you and Emmett, you'd think I'd be used to it by now."

"Well you can't help being a little weakling."

"Hey now!" I punched him in the arm.

We both laughed. "Come on, let's have some fun."

Jacob's hand was on my elbow, leading me towards the bonfire where everyone had already settled themselves. We sat on a log next to Emily and Sam, I heard him joking around with Billy. Leah was handing out marshmallows followed by Embry who was handing out sticks to put the marshmallows on. I saw Paul and Quil were play sword fighting with the sticks Leah had given them.

Leah finally reached me and handed me some marshmallows. "Hi Bella!"

"Hi Leah."

"We're roasting hot dogs and marshmallows. It's going to be fun."

"Yeah, I'm excited."

Roasting the marshmallows was fun, Paul flicked one at Quil and it started marshmallow war. Billy had to stop them before it got to far but watching those two had been hilarious.

Despite the heat coming from the bonfire, I began shivering, my flimsy little jacket was not providing protection from the cold air. I briskly rubbed my arms, trying to inject some warmth into them.

"Are you cold, Bells?" Jacob asked.

I laughed. "Yeah, it's colder then I thought it would be."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"My own personal heater, thanks."

He laughed. "Anytime, Bells."

"How about a story?" asked Emily.

Everyone agreed that was a fantastic idea and agreed that Billy should be the one to tell the story. Billy nodded his head and began to tell a tale.

Awhile later, the story was over, people were chatting amongst themselves and a few were dancing from the music playing on the stereo from somebody's truck.

I just sat there thinking, staring at the fire.

"Bells, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach and talk?"

"No, I am fine. I was just thinking about how different Forks is from New York."

"Is that a bad thing?"

I laughed. "No, I like Forks just as much as New York. I had a lot of fun tonight, I was just thinking that I couldn't do this in New York. As much as I miss it there, it feels good to be home, I like having dad nearby."

"He likes having you back to, he hasn't stopped talking about how good it is to see you everyday. He's much happier to have you back."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know, he's constantly telling me."

"Hey, Bells, I have something for you."

"Jake, you didn't have to get me anything."

"It nothing big, promise. It's just a little trinket."

He pulled a tiny box from his jacket and handed it to me. Inside the box was a silver charm in the shape of a wolf head.

"Jake, it's beautiful! I have one question? Why a wolf?"

He laughed at my question. "Remember the Quileute legend I told you awhile ago?"

I nodded my head.

"Well since the legend say we descend from wolves I thought it would be cute to give you a wolf so every time you see it you think of me. And you may not know this but wolves are loyal to one another. I want you to know that you are my friend and I will always be here for you. I promise we'll be friends forever."

I held my arm forward and he attached it to my bracelet next to the locket. I smiled at him. "Thank you so much Jake, I think it's perfect."

* * *

**Sorry about the wait! So there it is the first chapter, I hoped you like it! I know it wasn't that long, but I promise to try to make the rest of the chapters longer. **

**Review, review, review and look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. The Meadow

**As always, I do not own Twilight**

**AN: I forgot to mention in the first chapter that Bella does not know that Jacob and the rest of the pack are werewolves. She will find out soon. ****Thank you pamelaperez ****for mentioning it :D So here's chapter 2... Enjoy! **

EPOV

I entered the living room and saw Bella, she was curled up at one end of the sofa, reading Jane Eyre, the book she bought when we were in New York. She was so beautiful, her eyes moving along the pages of her book, she was really into the book.

"Good morning." I whispered softly.

She looked up from her book and smiled brightly. "Hi."

I love her smile, it brightens up my day. I walked over and sat next to her on the couch.

"So did you have fun last night?"

"Actually I had lots of fun. How was your hunting trip?"

"It was good, we went to one of our usual spots. Emmett had fun playing with the bears."

She laughed. It was a wonderful sound, it made me feel content, only the sweet sound of my Bella's laugh could do that.

"Do you have anything planned for today?"

"Nope. I was planning on relaxing today"

"Well, if you do not mind going out for a few, I have a surprise for you." I flashed her a crocked smile.

"What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

She laughed "Okay"

"We'd have to go out, is that okay."

"Yep." She said popping the 'p'. She put the book on the table and got up. "I'm ready, let's go."

I led her outside and then tied a blind fold around her eyes. When I was done, I picked her up and threw her on my back. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around me.

"Hold on tight," I told her.

A few minutes later, we finally came to a stop. I swung her off of my back, and gently set her on her feet, holding her elbow for support.

"You can look now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

"You can look now." Edward's velvety voice said softly.

I reached up behind my head and untied the blindfold. I gasped looking at the scenery in front of me.

We were standing in the meadow.

I could feel his eyes watching me, waiting my reaction. I walked away from him and looked around, taking it all in. I finally turned to look at him and smiled widely. "I love it!"

"I knew you'd like it." he said with a smile.

"Of course I do."

"Let's sit down."

We both sat down on the grass. "Edward, it's absolutely breathtaking, thank you so much."

"Your welcome, love. I figured it was time we came back."

I sat close to a tree to I could lean against a tree. We sat in silence for awhile just enjoying being in our meadow.

After awhile Edward got up and wandered over to where a patch of flowers were growing. He picked a flowers and walked back over to me, sitting right in front of me. He sat there, staring, twiddling the flower between his fingers.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"I am going to court you."

I just stared at him. I couldn't hold back the giggles escaping my mouth. "Court me? That is so 16th century."

I stopped giggling when I saw the serious look on his face. "Oh, your not kidding?"

"No, I am going to court you." Edward flashed his crooked smile and handed me the beautiful red flower.

I looked at the flower then back at him. "Edward, why are you um …. courting me?"

"You want us to take things slow. I thought that by courting you, it would be better for you and this way, you learn to trust me along the way."

I was a bit confused by that last part. "Edward, I trust you."

He grabbed my hand, running his thumb over the back of my hand. "I know you love me and trust me with your life Bella, but I want you to do it with your whole heart. To know that I will never leave you again. I'm fighting for our future Isabella Marie Swan, I plan to win your heart back, all of it."

I just stared at him, I didn't know what to say.

"I don't care how long it takes Bella, I will get you to trust me wholeheartedly. I love you. Will you let me try?" He whispered.

"Okay…yes, just don't mess it up, you don't get a third chance." I smiled.

"I don't plan o it. I'm not losing you again, I love you, always will."

"Would you like to come with me on a date tomorrow night. If it is too soon, I will understand."

"I'd love to."

Edward's entire face lit up, he grinned from ear to ear, he was almost bursting out of his skin with happiness.

The rest of the day was spent peacefully in the meadow, talking about anything and everything, after awhile my stomach growled.

Edward chuckled. "It's time to go Bella, we need to give you something to eat."

I looked at my watch, it was almost seven. Wow, we had been in the meadow longer than I thought. I got up and brushed off the grass from my jeans. He swung me onto his back and we ran through the forest. We were back in no time.

When we walked through the door Alice was there jumping up and down, clapping her hands. A huge grin on her face.

"Oh yay!! Eddie is courting Bella…yay!!!"

Alice came over and was now bouncing at my side. "Oh Bella, you are going to look so pretty tomorrow. The outfit you chose!! Oooooh, you look so pretty."

I laughed at her, she was going a mile a minute. "Alice, I don't know what I am going to wear yet.

"You will sooooooon." she sang tapping her temple. "So let's go to your closet."

She grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs, towards my room. I looked back at Edward, who was leaning against the door, chuckling as he watched Alice lead me away. He didn't even make a slight move to help me. I would have to remember to get him for that.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think of it**!!

* * *


	3. Date Night

**My name is not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Twilight! **

* * *

I was in my room getting ready, looking in the mirror. I was wearing a black knee-length dress with a scooped neckline trimmed with large rosettes and red strappy heels. Alice had helped me straighten my hair so it lay even flatter than usual. I grabbed my red bangles and put them on. I looked one more time in the mirror before heading out to the living room.

Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. _He looks amazing. _The top three buttons of his dark green shirt were left undone and I could see his pale skin underneath. He was wearing black pants with his nice Italian black shoes.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped. He just stood there staring at me, he didn't say a word. It was starting to make me nervous.

"Umm…Did I overdress? If I did, I'll go back upstairs and- "

He smiled and stepped up to me and took a hold of my hand. "No. You look beautiful, more than beautiful..."

My heart fluttered a little bit. I blushed, looking down. "Thanks."

He lifted my chin with his finger. "You look perfect."

I was only able to nod my head. He bent down and kissed my cheek, I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye.

"Perfect!" Alice said squealing.

I looked and saw everyone standing nearby. I didn't notice them when I was coming down the stairs. I guess my expression must have shown it because they burst out laughing.

"You look really beautiful, Bella," exclaimed Rosalie.

"Bella, dear, you do look lovely. Have a good time." Esme gave me a kiss on the cheek.

____________________________________

"So where are you taking me?

Edward smirked. "It's a surprise."

"Edward!" I squealed. "Tell me where you're taking me!"

"Not a chance." He answered instantly.

"We're heading towards Seattle, the curiosity is getting to me. Please?"

"No, Bella." he said laughing.

"Please?" I stuck out my bottom lip and opened my eyes real wide, giving him my best puppy face.

He looked over at me. "You have been hanging with Alice way to much." he said laughing. "Nice puppy face though, I'm still not telling you."

"How about a small hint?"

"You have never been there before."

"How do you know I've never been there? How about you tell me where we're going and I'll tell you if I have or haven't."

"No."

"Fine." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I looked at Edward, who was chuckling.

We drove the rest of the way in silence, listening to Debussy. After awhile we pulled into the parking lot what looked like a house. There was a sign that said Canlis.

"Canlis?"

Edward smiled and nodding. "Yes it's contemporary cuisine, I heard it was delicious but we can go somewhere else if you would like."

"No, I think this is perfect."

Edward opened my door like a gentlemen and helped me out of the car. I smiled and murmured a quick "Thank you."

He led us inside and we were immediately greeted by the hostess.

"Hello, welcome to Canlis."

Edward grinned. "We have a reservation under Cullen."

She looked down at her guest book, checked us off, then grabbed two menus. "Follow me, please."

She led us to a table next to the window and we sat down.

"Your server will be right with you. Enjoy your dinner."

I picked up our menu and looked for something to eat. A minute later the waiter approached us.

"Hi my name is Ben, and I will be your waiter tonight," he looked at me first. "What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a sweet tea, please."

"And you sir?""I'll have water, please?"

"Alright, I'll go get your drinks and be right back.""Thank you."

A minute later the waiter appeared with drinks on a tray "Here you go" He set our drinks in front of us and then pulled out a pad.

"What can I get you to eat?"

"I'll have the Canlis Salad with a twice baked potato, please"

"And you sir?"

"Nothing for me, thank you. I am not hungry."

"Very well, your food will be out soon, miss."

I smirked at Edward. He gave me my favorite crooked smile. "What?"

"Nothing, I was laughing at what you told the waiter." I looked out the window. "Edward, this is an amazing view. How did you find out about this place?"

"Alice."

"Of course. Well it's gorgeous, I'll have to thank her."

At that instant my phone beeped. I pulled it out of my purse and looked at the ID, it was a text from Alice, I opened it and read _Your Welcome :D _I laughed, of course Alice had seen this.

"Alice," I said putting it back in my purse. "She told me your welcome."

He chuckled.

Edward and I sat there enjoying the view and talking. In the midst of our conversation, the waiter brought out my meal. The salad was huge and so was the baked potato, I didn't know how I was going to eat all of it. I grabbed my fork at dug in.

I looked up from my food to find Edward staring at me. "What? Do I have anything on my face?"

He chuckled. "No, you have nothing on your face. You are beautiful."

I felt my cheeks heat up, I looked back at my plate.

He reached across the table and lifted my chin with his finger. "You are so beautiful when you blush. Your beautiful beyond any words."

I felt my face get even redder. "I am plain in comparison to you."

"You do not see yourself the way I do. You are everything a guy could ever hope for. You're not beautiful! There are no words to fit you, your beauty is greater than that." Edward said, dazzling me with his smile.

My already red face went even darker, I know I was as red as a tomato. I looked at my food, mumbling stupid vampire, curse him and his dazzling powers. He must have heard me cause he leaned back in his chair, chuckling.

After we or rather I was done with dinner, Edward paid and we went back out to the car.

"Where exactly are we heading now?"

"It's another surprise."

I laughed. "Of course."

Edward opened the door to the car like a gentleman and I climbed in. Before he shut my door he handed me a blindfold.

"I need you to wear this."

I looked at him and giggled. "Okay"

He wrapped the scarf around my eyes, tying it comfortably but making sure I could not see a thing. A second later I felt the car pull away. We drove for a few minutes when the car stopped. He helped me out of the car and led me to wherever it was that we were going.

"We are here, love. You can take off the blindfold."

I removed it carefully and was in shock. "Oh my, Edward, it's so beautiful."

We were standing in the middle aisle of an old time movie theatre. I walked forward looking around in awe. The seats were red and in front of the theatre was a small stage and gold velvet curtains. On both sides of the theatre were private balconies.

I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around, behind Edward was a man in black tail coat with matching pants. He was wearing a white shirt with matching white bow tie.

"Hello, my name is Carter, welcome to the Durham Theatre."

I smiled at him and said hello.

He looked at Edward. "Mr. Cullen, we are ready whenever you are." Carter said then turned, and left us alone again.

Edward turned to me. "Where would you like to sit, love?"

"Can we sit somewhere in the middle?"He smiled and extended his hand. I took a hold of his outstretched hand and he led me around to a middle aisle and we sat down.

"Edward, what are we seeing?"

He chuckled. "You will see in a minute."

I laughed, of course it was a surprise.

A few minutes later, the theater lights faded away and the theatre went dark. A few seconds later a dancing hot dog and drink appeared on the screen. After the concession trailer was over, the screen flickered with the opening credits of the movie.

_A Paramount Picture_

_A BHE Film_

_Franco Zeffirelli's _

_Production of _

Then a male's narrator started speaking.

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, __From ancient grudge break to new mutiny_

_William Shakespeare's_

_Romeo and Juliet _

I squealed in delight. I turned to look at him, my eyes dancing with excitement. It was the 1968 version of Romeo and Juliet. There were lots of versions but he knew this one was my favorite.

He didn't say anything, he sat there, chuckling at me. I was finally able to calm down and watch the movie. Edward put his arm on the back of my chair and I leaned in, getting comfortable in his arm. I loved every moment I sat there watching, I was fascinated.

A while later, the movie was drawing to a close. I watched as they picked up the bodies of Romeo and Juliet and the credits started rolling. I was crying, it always sadden me that they died. They loved each other very much and they didn't have a change to enjoy that love.

I looked at Edward, who was smiling from ear to ear. He knew I had enjoyed the movie. He got up and gently pulled me to my feet.

"Let's go, love, it's late."

____________________________________

Edward walked to me the door of my bedroom. I stood in front of my door while leaned against the railing.

"Thank you so much for everything. I couldn't ever have imagined a more amazing night. There wasn't a second a didn't enjoy it." "

"I am glad you enjoyed it, love. It is late, I will let you go to bed."

Being the gentleman and sticking to his courting plan, he gave me a goodnight kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, love."

* * *

**What did you think? Was it good, was it bad? It makes my day to read reviews so please hit that button below! Please review so I have reason to continue this story!!**

**The link to the dress is on my profile. **


	4. Gossip, La Push & Shopping

**I am not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. _9 am_

I sighed before pushing myself into a sitting position. I looked out the window and saw that it was raining. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Morning, sunshine." Alice sang as she waltzed in with a tray of food.

"Good morning Alice" I said, "you didn't have to bring me food. I could have gone downstairs and made something."

She waved her hand dismissing what I had said. "it's not a big deal, besides, it gives us time for girl talk. I want to hear all the gossip about last night."

I laughed. "Alice, you already know how the night went."

She plopped down on the bed, "Yes, but I want to here it from you."

"So do I" Rosalie said walking into the room. She sat on my chair by the window. I laughed, they were not going to let me leave the room unless I told them. So I talked in between bites.

"It was a magical night." I took at bite out of my food. Then I told them how much I loved the restaurant and how delicious the food was. I especially loved that he rented the old theatre so we could watch Romeo and Juliet. It was so romantic. Alice had already seen everything but Rosalie oohed and awed alot.

I finished talking and they left me so I could took a shower. I took a nice hot shower and got dressed. When I got downstairs, I saw Edward, sitting on couch. "Good morning."

"Good morning, love."

I went over and sat next to him.

"Did you have a good girl talk?"

I giggled, as if he didn't know, I'm sure he knew everything that was said. "Like you didn't hear."

He chuckled. "So what's the plan for today."

"I am going to La Push to visit Jake but I am not staying long. I agreed to go shopping with Alice, are you coming with us?"

"Would you want me to go?

I nodded my head.

"Since you would like me then yes, I will come."

I smiled. "Good. I've got to go. I'll you soon."

"Be safe, love."

I knew he was going to say that, always worrying about my trips to La Push. I kissed him on the cheek before I got up. "I will, promise. See you later!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I knocked on the door to the Black's cabin. A minute later, Billy opened the door. "Hi, Bella, come on in."

"Hi, Billy, how are you doing?"

"Good, I'm on my way to visit your dad and his big screen. There is a Mariners game today."

"BELLA!" Jacob said before pulling me into a big, tight hug.

"Too tight…too tight" I mumbled in his chest. He laughed, leting me go.

"Jacob, help me into the truck. Bye, Bella."

"Bye Billy, enjoy the game. Tell dad I say hi."

"Bells, wait right here, I'll be back."

I nodded and sat on the couch. A few minutes later, Jacob came back in and plopped down next to me.

"How's it going, Bells?"

"Good, how's everything with you?"

"Same old thing, you life in the rez, nothing really changes. Do you want to go outside? We could go for a walk on the beach"

"Sure, let me stop by the car and grab my jacket."

We went outside walking towards the car. I grabbed my jacket from the car and went off. We made it to the beach. I stopped and took off my shoes. I decided to walk along the shoreline water. The water was cold but I didn't care.

Jacob and I walked along the beach just talking. We didn't walk too far since I wasn't able to stay long. We walked half way down the beach then turned making our way back to his house. Once we reached the car I put my shoes back on.

"So, Bells, when are you going to get a car?"

I opened the door to the car, Alice's car. I sighed. I had been driving it since I found out my old Chevy died.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I've thought about it but I keep putting it off. I know Alice doesn't mind but still, I can't keep driving her car, it is hers."

"I'm surprised they haven't bought you one."

"Ooooh it's not from lack of trying. I can't tell you how many times they have bugged me to let them buy me one. I've put my foot down though, I can deal with accepting a lot of things but them buying me a car is _not _one of them."

He laughed. "Well, I can help you when you do decide to go buy one."

"I know, Jake, thanks." I climbed into the car, turning it on. "You know what? How about we leave early for Seattle and you can go car hunting with me?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Jake."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bella," Alice exclaimed, she had pulled me into a hug and was jumping up and down, causing me to jump with her, "are you ready to go shopping?"

"Yes, I am."

I heard Edward's laughter from behind me. Once Alice let me go, I turned to look at Edward. "Hi." I said smiling.

"Hello, love. Did you have a good time?"

"Bella, come oooon." Alice whined before I could answer him.

"Hold your Jimmy Choo's, Alice, I'm coming."

Alice linked elbows with me and pulling me towards the Volvo. "Come on, let's go Eddie!"

I heard Edward growl behind us, "Do not call me Eddie."

I laughed as I climbed into the car. She did that on purpose, he hated being called Eddie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We had been to practically every store in the mall, we were now leaving Charlotte Russo. I didn't buy much I had about six bags that Edward was insisting on carrying.

"Just give me the bag," Edward muttered, trying to pry the bags from my hands.

"I can carry them."

"I know, but for my sanity, please let me carry them for you."

"Gah, fine. Only because you want it so _badly_." I released the bags with a smirking smile on my face.

Edward stood flustered for a second before he chuckled. I turned to Alice. "Where to next?"

"Victoria's Secret!"

"Alright let's go."

I started walking when I noticed that Edward wasn't following. I turned around to look at him, he was just standing there.

"What?"

"I thought you would put up a fight." Edward's face had shock all over it.

I laughed while I shrugged. "I had to go along time ago. It was Danny's sister's birthday and it's her favorite store. He went shopping without me and needless to say I had to return _everything_. While I was picking out stuff to get her, I realized it wasn't that bad."

I turned to Alice immediately and pointed. "_But_ that does not mean that we will buy out the whole store or spend all eternity in there."

She dismissed my statement with her hand and we started walking again. We entered the store and Alice disappeared leaving me with Edward. I wandered around picked up a few things I wanted then I went off towards a rack. I found a pair of pajamas that I actually liked. It was a really soft blue tank top with matching boy shorts.

Edward stood next to me, holding the bags, not saying a word. "You are very quiet. Is everything okay?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The last few hours with Alice had been strenuous, to say the very least. Alice continued to drag us in and out of every store but didn't care. I was with Bella, it was all worth it. When Alice didn't whisk her away, I made sure I stood as close to Bella, not once letting her slip from my sight.

I was surprised that she had agreed to come into Victoria's Secret. Before my stupidity to leave she would have pitched a fit about it. Whether she realizes it or not, New York changed her more then she thinks it did. I watched her as she slowly made her way around the store. She picked up a few things she wanted and was now looking at some pajamas.

"You are very quiet. Is everything okay?" She turned to look at me.

"That blouse looks lovely on you," I commented

Bella blushed, I loved to make her do that. She regained her composure and looked at me again. "That is not why you are so quiet." she said in an accusing tone.

"Love, it is nothing important."

"You always tell me that even the smallest thoughts are important."

I chuckled, of course she was going to use that against me. "Touché. I was just thinking about you. Before we left, you would have pitched a fit about Alice dragging you to shop and you definitely wouldn't have agreed to come in here so quickly. But now, it does not seem to bother you."

She put her hand on my cheek. "Edward, I don't want you thinking about before. It's over and we're here together. _That's _what matters."

She let go of my cheek and grabbed the pajamas she liked. "And besides, Lila was another version of Alice. In fact, I might dare say she might be worse. I had to learn to love shopping cause she didn't put up with me pouting every time we went out. "

I laughed, I couldn't imagine someone worse then Alice. We walked over to the counter, paid for her things then went outside. I knew from Alice's thoughts she was still in the store and I was going to enjoy the quiet time with Bella.

"Love, I want to buy you something. And before you protest please, let me do this." I gave her my most dazzling crooked smile that I know makes her heart flutter.

"Fine." She said smiling to me. "And I hate you for dazzling me into saying yes."

"Thank you." I grabbed her hand, kissing the back of her hand. "I will be right back, love, stay right here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I didn't even wait five minutes before Edward came back. When he sat down next to me, he had the biggest grin on his face. I was beginning to worry about what he had bought. I should have put a price limit when he asked. I wanted to smack myself on the forehead for thinking of it sooner.

He pulled a small Tiffany's bag from his back.

"Oh dear God, Edward, NO!"

"Bella, love, before you protest, you said I could buy you something and you didn't set a price limit."

Dang it, he knew me to well and he didn't even have to read my mind. I sighed. "Fine."

I pulled out this tiny blue box from the bag and opened it. I gasped, inside was a beautiful heart shaped key charm with a tiny diamond on the side. I looked at Edward, tears filling my eyes.

"Edward -"

He put his finger to my lips. "You have the key to my heart, Isabella Swan. I love you. I will always love you. All those months without you, they were miserable, I was nothing. You make me whole. I wanted to get you this so that every time you see it, you can remember that you and only you, have the key to my heart."

He looked down at me and smiled, my favorite smile in the world. I looked him in the eyes and then I kissed him. Not a kiss on the cheek but a real kiss. Edward cupped my cheeks and immediately kissing me back. That kiss delivered practically sent fire shooting in my veins. When we broke apart he turned to look at me, again with my favorite smile.

"Edward, I love you."

"I love you too" I kissed him again. He deepened the kiss when Alice squealed. We pulled away quickly looking at her. She was looking down at her camera squealing.

"Way to ruin the moment, Alice" I said dryly.

"This is picture is adorable. You guys are sooooooo cuuuuuute."

"_Alice_" Edward said irritated.

"I'm done shopping, let's go home." Alice said walking away. He picked up my bags and extended his hand so that I could grab it.

"One last thing," I grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him towards me.

I gave him a kiss. He made a face when I pulled away, I couldn't help but giggled at his pout. "We have to go before Alice decides to do some more shopping."

"I heard that!" Alice said from around the corner.

I giggled. I was about to grab his hand when I thought of something. "Oh, wait, you forgot something."

He looked at me, very confused. I held out my hand, jingling my charm. He chuckled and pulled out the charm from the box and attaching it to my bracelet.

I looked at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you!"

I grabbed his hand and followed Alice happily towards the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

** Please review!! I want to know what you guys think! I haven't been getting the response that I had with the last story. I might end this story sooner then I thought. Tell me what you guys think…end soon or continue with the original story I had planned?**


	5. Car Shopping

"Goooood morning." I sang as Jacob opened the door. I laughed as he groaned a response.

"I bring substance to help with crankiness." I held my hand holding one of the coffee's in my hand. "It's low fat Vanilla Caramel Latte, it's my addiction."

"Thanks." he grumbled, taking the coffee. "How can you be so cheerful this early?"

I shrugged. "I guess Alice is rubbing off on me."

"I'll grab a shirt and we can go."

I laughed as he trudged toward his room. He is definitely not a morning person.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

A while later he pulled into the parking lot of another dealership. We had gone to four dealers and I didn't find a car that stood out and screamed this is the one. We climbed out of his rabbit to look at the cars in this dealership. I just looked around the lot at all the cars, this one had lots of options.

I older gentleman walked over to Jacob and me. "Hello, is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, we am just looking around." Jacob answered. "She's not sure what she wants."

"If you need any help, let me know. My name is Lucas."

He walked away towards the building. At least this one wasn't pushy, some of the salesmen from the other dealerships had been real annoying. We kept walking around looking. I saw a few convertibles, some four door cars, and some trucks but nothing I wanted. We started walking back towards his car. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw it. It was blue and small and just what I was looking for. I grabbed a hold of Jacob's arm.

He stopped at looked down at me. "What's wrong, Bells?"

"Go get Lucas, please."

"You found something you liked?"

I nodded my head not saying anything. I walked over to the car, running my hand over the hood, looking at it while I waited for Jake to return with the guy. It was small but big enough to hold four people. I made a mental note to drive the next time Alice wants to go out.

"I heard you found something you like."

I just nodded, peering inside the window.

"It's a 2009 Mini Cooper and the color is called Horizon Blue."

We had taken a test drive, returned to the dealership to work on the paper work. Shortly after we had returned to Forks and stopped at the diner to eat. I was now heading home, I sped up a bit. Normally I wouldn't go so fast but I loved my car and I was excited to show everyone.

I pulled into the driveway and parked my car in front of the house. Alice came bouncing out onto the porch along with Esme and Rosalie to see it.

"Bellllllllla, it's cute." Alice squealed. "So much cuter then my vision. I can't wait till we go out."

I laughed, of course she had seen it.

"It suits you, dear." Esme said.

I turned to Alice. "Where are the guys?"

"Carlisle is at the hospital and the guys are out hunting."

"Ohh Bella, let me look at the engine." Rosalie said bouncing.

"Rose…"

"I know you don't like to drive fast but please let me fiddle with it."

After Rosalie begging for five minutes to work on my car, I caved in. I even hung out with her while she worked on my car. I had no idea she was _this_ into cars. We boned while she was under the hood. This was the first time she had I actually had bonding time alone. She had a lot of questions. She asked about favorite books and movies, my mother, my life in Phoenix, New York, and Danny.

Awhile later, I felt a pair of arms snaking around my waist from behind. "Hello, love," Edward whispered into my ear.

I twisted around in his arms so I was facing him. I smiled. "Hi."

"I heard you got a car. Congratulations." He whipped a carnation from behind his back and handed it to me.

"it's beautiful, thank you" I said smiling again.

He helped me down from my stool and we walked over to my car. "It's not my truck but I love it. It's small and it drives above 60."

He chuckled at my statement. He was always making fun of my old Chevy. I knew he was happy it was dead. Everyone once in awhile I wonder if he had anything to due with it's death.

He walked around the car looking at it, not saying anything. I finally went over to him.

"Well?"

He looked at me. "I like it, love. I think it suits you."

"That's what Esme said."

I grabbed his hand and we walked outside to sit on the bench just outside of the garage.

My eyes swept over his messy hair, well as messy as Edward would ever let it get. I reached over and ran my fingers through it. I stared at him moment longer then dragged my eyes down to his. He was staring at me too.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, love." Edward pulled me close. He leaned forward pressing his lips against mine.

"Edward and Bella sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i…" Emmett sang out of nowhere. I pulled away from our kiss.

"Shut up, Emmett!" I laughed

Rosalie walked out the garage and smacked Emmett behind the head.

"Oww baby!" He whined massaging the spot where Rosalie smacked him.

"Leave them alone." She looked at me, smiling. "Your car is all done. It's going to drive much faster."

I shook my head laughing, I didn't need it faster but whatever makes her happy. "Thanks Rose."

"How about we take it for a drive?" Rosalie said giggling.

I looked at Edward. "Only if you come."

"Of course, love."

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

The car ride around town was not that long, we were back at home in no time. I admit I was speeding, my newly tweaked mini cooper had brought out the speed demon in me. If dad had seen me he would have gone in Chief Swan mode and thrown a fit.

I parked the car and looked at Edward. He was sitting there with a smug grin on his face.

"What?"

"You were speeding." He said while laughing.

"Oh shut up." I smacked his shoulder but hurt myself instead. "Oww"

He immediately grabbed my hand and kissed it. "You have to be careful, love. Do not do that again."

We climbed out of the car and went into the house. I stopped when we entered the house and looked at him.

"Edward, will you play my lullaby on the piano?"

He smiled and grabbed my hand. He led us to his piano, sitting me on the bench next to him. A second later, the beautiful melody of my lullaby was being played. I watch him, his fingers were moving across the keys of a grand white piano quickly and effortlessly.

I closed my eyes and just listened as the music. I was very content just sitting there, listening. I let my mind go free, my thoughts drifted away with the peaceful melody.

When the melody ended, he put his arm slid around my waist.

"Thank you, as always, it was beautiful." He smiled, my favorite smile.

"I love you Bella, with all my heart."

I looked up at him. "I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed me. It was full of passion and love. My hands tangled in his smooth hair, he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

We broke apart after a few minutes, I needed to catch my breath. My heart was beating so hard, I thought it might pop out of my chest. I smiled, blissfully happy, resting my head on his shoulder. I knew that this is where I wanted to be forever more. In his arms.

* * *

**AN: I have a mini cooper and LOVE it! It's not a fancy car but it's so cute so I thought I would give Bella one. The link is on my profile if you want to see it. **

**I hoped you like it the chapter! **

**REVIEW!!  
****REVIEW!!  
****REVIEW!!**


	6. A walk in La Push

I parked my car next to Charlie's cruiser and got out. When I opened the door to the house, I smelt something burning.

"Dad?" I asked, rushing to the kitchen. The kitchen was a disaster, there was burnt bread near the toaster, several pots on the stove, broken eggshells all over the kitchen counter next to it. I walked around the table and found him kneeling in front of the stove wiping up a puddle of pancake batter on the floor.

"Dad?" I walked over to the counter and grabbed the roll of paper towel and knelt on the floor with him. "What happened in here?!"

"Good morning to you too, Bells."

"Good morning, Dad. Now what happened in here?"

Charlie looked around the kitchen before turning back towards me. "I thought it would be nice if I made you breakfast this morning."

"The though is appreciated but you _can't _cook!" I said laughing.

"I know Bells," Charlie said laughing as well.

"What were you trying to make besides burnt toast?"

"Well…um...eggs and pancakes."

I couldn't help but laugh at Charlie. "How about we clean up this mess and go out to eat breakfast?"

Charlie laughed and agreed. Thirty five minutes later, we finished cleaning the kitchen and were walking outside.

"Wow, Bells, whose car is that?"

"Oh, with all the kitchen disaster, I forgot to mention it. This is my car, you like it?"

He chuckled. "I can't believer you finally caved in and let Edward buy you a car."

I put my hand on my hip. "Now dad, you should know better then that. I brought this myself. Jacob and I went car shopping in Seattle about a week ago. How do you like it?"

"It's small, perfect for you. I like it!"

"Do you want to drive it to the diner?" I dangled the keys in front of him. He grabbed them and I hopped into the passenger seat.

_Later that morning…_

Charlie and I had a good breakfast at our usual diner. We talked awhile before he had to go home and get ready for work.

It was a nice day in Forks, I had decided to go to go for a walk on the nature trail on the La Push reservation. I was following the trail enjoying the walk, lost in my own thoughts.

Awhile later, my thoughts were interrupted by a figure approaching. I couldn't see who it was walking towards me. When the figure was close enough I immediately recognize Laurent.

"Hello, Bella. You remember me?"

"Y…yes. You're Laurent. You were part of James coven."

"That would be correct. I didn't expect to see you here. What are you doing in the woods by yourself? " He started walking towards me, a smile spread across his face.

I felt fear welling inside me as I looked in his eyes. They were red. I took a step backwards, still staring at his eyes.

I shrugged, trying not to show any fear. "It was a nice day out, I decided to go for a walk. What are you doing here? Umm…I thought you were in Alaska?"

"I was for awhile but now I am heading elsewhere. I was passing through when I smelled you. Since I'm here, I suppose I can do a favor to a friend." Laurent said taking a another step towards me. "Victoria wants me to kill you, mate for mate."

There was a small breeze, which blew through my hair. He sniffed, inhaling deeply. "You are mouthwatering."

I screamed as Laurent pounced towards me. He grabbed me by the throat, lifting me of the ground.

"I'll be very quick. I promise, you won't feel a thing." He grabbed my wrist and was about to bite it when he turned away abruptly.

Something jumped from the trees. I looked and saw four ignoramus rusty brown wolves.

Laurent let go of my neck and I fell to the ground. I couldn't move. The fear that the wolves would rip me apart froze me where I had landed. I wasn't sure what I was more scared of, Laurent or the wolves. I didn't want to be eaten alive my wolves anymore then I wanted to be killed by Laurent.

I saw Laurent backing away slowly, then he disappeared quickly into the trees. The wolves disappeared into the trees right behind him. I was still very frightened over what just happened, I slowly climbed to my feet. I looked up and realized that there was still one wolf nearby. It continued to stand there, not moving, just looking at me.

I took a step backwards, keeping my eyes on the wolf hoping he wouldn't move. When he didn't move, I took a few more steps back. I slowly took a few more steps back, not taking my eyes off the wolf. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking. I felt like I was going to pass out.

I couldn't really explain what happened after that because it was like I was in a weird dream. I just stood there in shock. The wolf that was in front of me had morphed into a man. I slowly back up as the man approached me, calling my name. I closed my eyes, this couldn't be happening, it wasn't real. Wolves do not transform into men.

"Bella" The man's frantic voice called my name again. It sounded familiar. "Bella, say something, please talk to me!"

I opened my eyes and was looking at the face of my best friend, Jacob Black. He was a wolf? He just morphed? My brain was having a hard time registering it, I felt light headed.

He was yelling at me, he wanted me to say something. I opened my mouth but no noise come out, I couldn't say anything. I was still in shock.

"I'm sorry, Bella I'm sorry! We got here as quickly as we smelt a bloodsucker on our land."

I managed to catch my breath to speak but all I could whisper was. "Jacob."

"I'm so sorry" He looked really upset. "It's ok, Bells, don't worry, I'm here. I'm going to take care of you."

He picked me bridal style and carried me off through the woods. That was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was sitting at my piano, playing Bella's lullaby when Alice came frantically into the room. "Our futures disappeared. I can't see _anything_!"

"Wolves" I growled.

"Apparently."

I was about to answer her when I heard it. The thoughts of one of the wolves. "_Cullen, it's Jacob Black. Quickly, you need to come outside." _

I was outside in a second. Jacob was running as towards the house with Bella in his arms.

"Bella!" I went over quickly and grabbed her, running back inside the house.

"Carlisle, Bella's hurt." He appeared instantly and grabbed her from me.

"Alice, my medical bag." Carlisle said as he took Bella into her room and laid her on her bed, examining her.

I turned to the mutt, balling my fists. I was ready to kill him. "What did you do to her mongrel?"

"It wasn't me, it was one of you, he had red eyes. He was about to bite her when we appeared, we were in wolf form. Sam, Embry, and Quil went after him while I stayed behind to make sure she was okay. She was in bad shape, she was shaking really bad. I had to phase back into human form in front of Bella. I tried to get her to talk to me but she couldn't. She passed out the second I picked her up."

"What was she doing by herself in the woods?"

"I honestly don't know. I didn't know she was going to be on the reservation. She must have been walking the trail, that's where we found her. "

"Carlisle? Is she okay?" I turned to him.

"Physically she is fine, the vampire didn't bite her. I can see a bruise starting to form around her neck. He must have grabbed her by the throat. Other then that she is fine but her entire system is in shock. Her body will heal by itself, she'll be out for a few hours."

Carlisle stepped away from Bella and I sat right by her side and put my hand on hers.

"I have to return to the pack, check in with them and make sure that the bloo-vampire who attacked Bells is dead."

Carlisle walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jacob, we thank you and your pack for helping her. She is a member of this family, we would be really upset if something worse had happened to her."

"I only wish we had arrived sooner, she wouldn't be laying there. I better go."

"I'll walk you out. Follow me, Jacob."

I could hear his thoughts before he left the room. _"She is my best friend. Please, take care of her." _

I nodded. "I will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I stared at Bella, feeling utterly helpless. She looked so fragile laying there. It's been a day since Jacob brought her home. The past twenty hours have been the agonizing. I have not left Bella's side. Alice told me that she saw Bella waking up soon and she was fine. It still did not comfort to me, I needed to look into my Bella's eyes. I needed her to tell me she was okay. I need to tell her I loved her and I made a vow, I would not let any further harm come to her.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! I struggled with this chapter, I wasn't sure how I was going to write it. So anyway, review!! If I get a lots of review I will update the next chapter tomorrow. I've already got it written. So review!**


	7. Nightmares

I slowly opened my eyes but quickly closed them, cringing at the light. When I opened them I saw Edward's worried face.

"Bella." I heard him whisper. He kissed my hand.

I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I instantly recognized my room.

"Bella? How are you feeling?" Carlisle said with a caring tone. I looked over and saw him standing on the other side of my bed with Esme.

Esme bent down and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Bella, dear, I am so glad your awake. You had us all worried."

I didn't say anything.

"Carlisle?" I heard Edward ask.

"Its fine, Edward, she needs a minute to adjust."

I finally turned to look at him. "E-Edwad?" my voice raspy.

"Yes, love."

"How did I get here?" I asked, still a little dazed.

Carlisle asked. "Bella, do you remember what happened?"

I shook my head. "The last thing I remember was taking a walk."

"It's okay, don't stress yourself. You'll remember when your body is ready."

I went to sit up but Edward push me right back down. "No, no, don't you move."

"Bella, dear, it's best if you stay laying down." Esme said softly.

I looked at her. "Do I have to? Can't I go outside and walk around for a little bit? I feel like I have been in bed for days."

I saw Esme glance at Carlisle. "I saw that. What was that look for?"

"Bella, love, you've been asleep for a few days."

I panicked. "How long?"

"Three." Carlisle answered.

I sat up quickly before they could stop me. "Why? Somebody please tell me what happened?"

"Bella, considering what took place, I think it would be best if you remembered on your own."

I groaned in defeat. "Fine."

"However, if you would like to go outside, I will let you. With one condition, you are not to over do it, I don't want you pushing your body to much."

I nodded and smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Edward, make sure doesn't over do it. I've got to go to the hospital, call if you need me."

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm going to go make you something to eat. Is there anything in particular you want to eat?"

"No, I will like whatever you make me."

"Alright, dear. I'll start cooking."

"Thank you, Esme."

I watched as Carlisle and Esme walked out of my room.

Edward grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. "You don't know how happy I am to hear your voice again. You had me scared."

"I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "Silly Bella, why are you apologizing?"

"For worrying you and everyone."

"It's not your fault, love. Do you still want to go for a walk?"

I nodded my head eagerly, he laughed as he helped me up. We made our way downstairs. We walked outside for half and hour before Edward insisted we come inside. Esme had brought made me spaghetti which I quickly ate. Three days of not eating makes a person hungry.

Edward and I sat on the couch, watching Moulin Rouge. We were half way through the movie when my eyes starting drooping. I fell asleep on his lap.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_I was walking, following the trail. Just enjoying the walk. Laurent appeared, he was smiling evilly at me. His eyes, they were red. "Victoria wants me to kill you. Mate for mate."_

_He grabbed me by the throat, lifting me of the ground. He was about to bite me when four ignoramus rusty brown wolves appeared. _

_Laurent disappeared quickly into the trees. The wolves instantly disappeared into the trees behind him. _

_There was still one wolf was still nearby. The wolf in front of me morphed into Jacob Black. _

I awoke, shaking. I sat up, looking around, I was in my room. I turned on the light and tried to calm down, my heart was racing. My breath came small gasps, sweat on my forehead.

I heard the door open slowly. I looked up and saw Edward looking in. "Bella, love, are you okay?"

I shock my head no.

I felt his cold arms wrap around my body, rest my back against his chest. I glanced up to see his gorgeous face, he was staring at me, worry in his eyes

"What's wrong, love?"I whispered softly. "Can we go to Esme's garden? Please?"

"Of course." He said lifting me up in his arms.

"Edward, I can walk down the stairs myself."

"Humor me, love."

He carried me to the garden, sitting me on the bench. He wrapped a blanket around me before sitting down next to me. We sat in silence for a few before I spoke.

"Is that why you worried every time I went?"

He chuckled softly. "Bella, love, your going to have to clarify. I'm not in that head of yours to know what your talking about."

I sighed. "Is the reason you worried every time I went to La Push is because Jacob and his friends are wolves?"

His face went from amusement to serious. "You remembered?"

I nodded.

"Yes, love, it is, love. Alice can't see the wolves in her visions. When you decide to go down to the reservation, you intertwine your fate with theirs. She can't see you, to her you basically disappear. It is why I get so nervous when you go, if anything were to happen to you, Alice couldn't see it, we wouldn't know."

"Why can't you see them?"

"Maybe it is a defense they are born with but I am not sure."

"Can you read there minds?"

"Yes, I can." He ran his hand across my cheek. "The only mind I can't read is yours, love."

He pulled me closer, settling me on his lap, and wrapped his arms around me. We sat there a few minutes not talking.

"There is another reason, love. Jacob and the others are young, adolescent wolves! They are very dangerous because they have an uncontrollable temper. One set off, even a small one and they easily change. If you are standing near them when that happens, you could get severely hurt, you could even get killed."

"Bella!" Alice squealed before I could say anything else.

She pulled me off of Edward's lap and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. "I am so glad your awake. You have no idea how much I missed you."

"BELLA!" Boomed Emmett.

"Emmett! Don't-" Edward started to warn.

Alice was still hugging me when he grabbed both of us into a hug. She squealed but I was having trouble breathing.

"Emmett, put her down _now_!" Edward growled.

"Opps, sorry Bella" He smiled sheepishly, letting us go.

That earned Emmett a smack on the head from Rosalie. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Rose, I am fine."

She hugged me. "I am glad your awake. How are you feeling?"

I laughed. "I'm not sure. I remembered what happened, it's a lot to take in."

Next I was hugged by Jasper, he held me tightly and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Jazz!" I was squished up against him. "an't breaf"

He released me, smiling sheepishly. "I am sorry."

"I don't mind."

"You need to get sleep, Bella, I'm feeling tired."

Edward swiftly picked me up. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

I glared at Jasper. "Thanks a lot."

He shrugged, smiling. "It's what I do."

"Sleepy time, love. Let's get you upstairs."

"I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Of course you don't but you are going to."

Edward carried me to the bedroom. He laid me softly on the bed and kissed my forehead gently.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I sat up gasping for air, looked around the dark room frantically, I took deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart. Edward was sitting next to me, he had a look of worry on his face. Relief flowed through my body.

"Shh, Bella, it was only a dream," he said, concern evident in his voice. "Are you okay?"

Edward leaned over and wrapped his arm around me. I moved over, giving him more room to sit next on the bed.

I nodded.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked.

"Laurent found me in the forest and tortured me and tortured me, then he slowly killed me." My voice cracked a little. Edwards arm tightened around my waist protectively.

"It's alright. You're safe, Laurent isn't around anymore. I wouldn't let him get you."

He pulled me closer and rubbed my back up and down, trying comfort me. When I finally calmed down, Edward gently laid me down and tucked me in.

"Go back to sleep, love. You need rest." He kissed my cheek before getting off the bed.

I grabbed his hand. "Stay with me, please? Like you used to. I feel safe when you are next to me."

He took off his jacket and shoes, then slowly climbed in bed with me. He put his arm around me and I moved closer to him. I laid my head on his hard chest and wrapped my arm around his stomach. I sighed, small sigh of contentment and closed my eyes. He began to hum my lullaby and I drifted back to sleep

EPOV

She grabbed my hand and whispered softly. "Stay with me, please? Like you used to. I feel safe when you are next to me."

How could I refuse her when she asked me so beautifully. I took my jacket off and slowly climbed in with her. I still couldn't believe how beautiful she was. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to my body. I hummed her lullaby hoping it would help her fall back asleep.

I watched her chest rise and fall into a steady rhythm, she was finally asleep. She looked so angelic, so peaceful as she lay there. The moonlight spilling through the window illuminated her beautiful face. She has such a beautiful face, I stroked the side of her cheek with my fingers gently before kissing it. "Sleep well, my Bella."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. REVIEW! I would love it! If you can hit the story or favorite alert button, you can click the review button! **


	8. Temper

I woke up and looked at the clock, it was nine in the morning. I got up and went to take a shower. I took a long shower when I was done getting dressed, I went down the stairs, into the kitchen. Esme was there, cooking. I went and sat at the breakfast bar.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Morning, Esme."

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmm yes, I'm starved."

"Good, your breakfast will be done in a minute."

"Good morning, love." Edward's velvet voice whispered behind me.

I turned and smiled. "Hi, good morning."

"How did you sleep, love?"

"I slept good."

"Here you go, dear." Esme said putting a plate in front of me. She made me and omelet and bacon.

I got up from my stool and walked around the breakfast bar to Esme. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Esme. You do so much for me."

She hugged me tight. "Your welcome. I am love that I get to do this for you." She handed me a glass of orange juice. "Now go eat before it gets cold."

"Yes ma'am."

She walked to the sink, starting to wash the dishes. "Dear, what are your plans for today?"

"I am going to La Push."

I could see Edward instantly frown, I pretended not to notice and took another bite of my food. "Bella, love, I do not think that is the best idea."

"I want to go see Jacob."

"Bella, you aren't going."

I looked up from my plate and glared at him. "_Why_ not?"

"Do you not remember our conversation the other night?"

"Yes I do but I need to go see him. It's been a week, he's needs to know I am ok."

"You are not going to see him. It is not safe, Bella, you almost got hurt. I am not allowing you go to La Push anymore."

Oh that did it, I could feel the rage bubbling inside me. "Excuse me, _allow_ me?! You're not going to _ALLOW ME _to go?" I said, raising my voice.

He visibly flinched at the level of my voice, I have never risen my voice at him before.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN?!?!"

The rest of family was suddenly standing in the room, watching us. I didn't care, I continued with my rant.

"Do you think you _ALLOW _me do anything? You _DON'T _allow me do anything, _Eddie_, I do _WHAT_ I want and _WHEN _I want. _And _as for La Push, it was Laurent who nearly killed me not Jake, he has _NEVER _hurt me."

"That may be true," he conceded. "But it is not safe for you."

I grabbed my plate and threw it at him. It missed him by a foot, crashing against the wall. His eyes widened in horror. _"STOP TREATING ME AS IF I COULDN'T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. I MANAGED PERFECTLY FINE WHILE YOU WERE GONE_."

I wasn't sure if he flinched because I was yelling or at the last part of my statement.

"Bella…." he started.

"No, don't you _Bella _me!" I snapped. "Edward, gah, you are so freaking lucky you're a vampire, otherwise I _would_ punch you."

I took deep breaths, trying to calm down. I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to La Push."

"No," he hissed, "you aren't."

"Oh yes I am."

"Bella, it's dangerous." He took a tentative step forward but stepped back because I still was glaring at him.

"I am going to see Jake and I _DARE _you to try and _STOP ME_." My tone was completely menacing.

I turned away from him and walked away. The rest of my family stood there wide-eyed. I mumbled sorry and grabbed my purse and keys before I left the house.

EPOV

I didn't dare follow her, I just stared at her as she walked towards her car. She was furious with me, I didn't have to be Jasper to know that.

I could tell from everyone's thoughts that they were shocked at Bella's actions, I was too. She had never risen her voice at me, much less thrown a plate at me. I was in trouble. Emmett broke the silence.

"Whoa, Edward, you've done it now. She is _pissed_." Emmett snickered as he was walking out of the room. "Who would have thought that sweet Bella could turn into the demon that we had just witnessed. Man, if she is this scary now, I can only imagine when she is a vampire."

"_That girl of yours has quite the temper. I know exactly how mad she is with you, she was livid. You better hope she calms down or I'd hate to be you when she gets back home." _Jasper thought.

I cringed just thinking about her tone when she was yelling at me, it was filled with anger and menacing. I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated.

"Why did you do that? Do you even understand why Bella needs to go see him?" Alice asked.

"_Alice_." I warned.

"NO, of course you don't understand why she was so upset! You were so preoccupied in trying to keep her from going that you didn't think about what she is going through. How do you think she feels right now? How do you think she feels to nearly _die _then find out her friend is a _werewolf_? She is trying to come to terms with all of this."

Alice got up and was about to walk out of the room. "One last thing, and you need to _listen_ to me when I say this. You need to stop seeing her as a fragile human, she may not be a vampire but she wants to be treated as your equal. The woman you want to spend every waking moment with because you love her, not because you need to protect her. If you don't, you might end up driving her away."

"_And if I lose her again, I will set you on fire after I have ripped you to pieces!" _Alice threatened in her thoughts and with that she was gone.

"I know Bella, son, she will forgive you. She needs time to calm down." Carlisle said putting his hand on my shoulder.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"BELLS!" Jacob ran towards me, taking me in a bear hug and lifted me off my feet.

"Jake! I can't…_BREATHE_!" I gasped for air.

He loosened his grip on me. "Bella, I am so, so sorry. How are you doing?"

I nodded. "I am fine, Jake."

He finally released me. "I had been so worried. I wanted to go see you but I … well.. I honestly was afraid you'd hate me."

"Jacob Black." I glared at him. "I would not hate you. Why on earth would you think something like that?"

"I'm sorry, I should have known better, you're an awesome friend with a good heart."

"Are you okay, Jake? You weren't hurt were you?"

"Nah, I am fine."

"I am so relieved, Jake."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Bells, we should talk."

I nodded. We talked towards the beach in silence. I sat down on a big rock while Jacob opted to stand.

"Jake, stop fidgeting, your making me nervous."

"I need to explain to you what you saw that day. You already know what secret I've been keeping from you. But I need to say it out loud, I am a werewolf."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're my best friend, Bells, I wanted more than anything to tell you but our laws didn't allow me too."

"When did it happen?"

"It was right after you left for New York. It was really rough for me when I first found out but I've grown to like it. And it's not just me, the other guys and Leah are too."

Jake finally sat down next to me on the rock. He talked about everything. I learned that Jake will soon be the pack leader. I also learned about the other members of the pack and how they communicate while in their wolf forms. He even told me about imprinting.

"I am glad that this didn't drive you away, Bells. I thought it would freak you out and we wouldn't be friends anymore."

"Jake, you were my best friend before I found out and we are going to continue being friends. And if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right now."

"I know, I know, I should have known better." He pulled me into a hug.

"Jake…human…needs…air!"

Jacob immediately released me with a sheepish expression. "Sorry Bells"

"Hey Jake, there is something I want to ask."

"Shoot."

"What happened to Laurent?"

"Who?"

"The vampire who tried to kill me."

"Sam, Embry, and Quil went after him and killed him. He is dead, Bells. You do not have to worry about him anymore."

I sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"Bells, always remember this, between us on the reservation and your vampire family, you will always be protected."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I spent the rest of the day with Jacob. There was a bonfire with all the werewolves that night.

It was a little after ten when I arrived home. Emmett's jeep was gone when I pulled into the garage. I guess they went hunting. I was about to head to my room when my phone beeped. I pulled it, looking at the message from Alice.

_Edward is in his room. We left to give you sometime alone. Go talk!_

I walked towards Edwards's room, and stopped right before his door. I was about to knock when Edward said. "Love, you don't have to knock, come in."

I opened to door to see Edward sitting on his couch, with a book on his lap. He had been reading a book before I came in.

I closed the door behind me, sitting on the floor near Edward. I took a deep breath, trying to find out where to start.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"You do not have to apologize, Bella, you had every right to be furious at me. I am the one who needs to, I am sorry for what I said, it was not fair to you, I had no right to say you could not go.

"I need you to understand that Jacob is my friend and I love him very much. I am going to continue going down to La Push, the fact that he is a werewolf changes nothing. We were friends before I found that out and we are going to continue being friends."

"Bella, I love you, I will always be worried!"

"Your allowed to worry Edward but you do more then worry, sometimes you're so overly protective of me. I know you worry but I don't need to be protected all the time, Edward. I may not be an indestructible vampire but I can take care of myself."

"Bella, I know you can take care of yourself." he ran his hand through his hair. "You are on my mind every minute of the day and I worry just as much. I only want the best for you, to make sure that nothing harms you. I love you so much…" His voice broke.

I got up and walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, so I was sitting on top of him. He buried his face in the crock of my neck.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"Don't be, I don't want you to think I am ungrateful that your protective of me, cause I am, I love that you don't want anything to happen to me. I just want you to realize I am not as fragile as you think I am."

"Am I forgiven?"

I laughed. "Yes, of course, you silly vampire."

"Love?"

"Yeah?"

He chuckled. "Remind me _never _to make you angry again."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Edward and I had been lying in his bed, it was the first time we had since we returned. My head was resting against his chest while his fingers played with my hair.

"Love?" he whispered, his velvety voice made my heart flutter.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"Would you be my girlfriend all over again? I know I said I would take it slow but I can't take it anymore. Bella, do you have any idea how much I love you? You _are_ the woman I want to spend every waking moment with. I do not _ever_ want to be without you. Every time I see you, I want to kiss your warm lips like there is no tomorrow. I want to be able to hold you in my arms. I miss all the things that comes with being your boyfriend. But most importantly I want to love you and have the whole world know."

I sat up and stared at him, thinking. This is what I wanted too. I wanted him to do all those things. To kiss me, hug me, and hold me like he was just now, telling me how much he loves me. I finally nodded. He jumped off the bed, pulling me off the bed with him. I laughed and held on tight as he twirled me around. "You have made me the happiest man on earth, love."

I was dizzy when he finally put me down. I pulled him back on the bed and he laid down beside me. I snuggled close to his chest and sighed.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"Don't even think about think about leaving me again." I said with a menacing tone that implied _or else_.

"I'm never leaving, Bella, never, not even if you want me to."

I buried my face in his cotton shirt, and breathed in his scent. "I love you, Edward."

"As I love you, now it's late. Go to sleep, love."

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and held me tightly. The last thing I remember was him humming my lullaby before I fell into a deep into sleep.

* * *

**Hey I'm sorry about this authors note, but ****this is important!!**

**I'm not getting very many reviews and I can't help but think that you are losing interest in the story.**

**I'd like to think that my story isn't boring, but if there is anything I need to do to make it better, feel free to let me know!**

**I LOVE TO READ YOUR REVIEWS!!**

**So anyway, I won't update the next chapter till I get at least 20 reviews sorry, but I need a reason to continue with this story!**

**THANKS!!**


	9. It's a surprise!

I walked outside and went to Esme's garden. She was tending to her garden, it was something she absolutely loved to do.

"Hi, Esme." I whispered softly.

"Hello, dear, how are you this morning?"

I sat on the bench, nearby. "I'm good. Esme, the garden looks so pretty."

"Thank you, dear. I am quite pleased with it, it's turning out quite lovely."

"Yes, it is." I looked down, fidgeting with my hands.

"Bella, dear, is everything okay?"

I shook my head, tears were spilling freely from my eyes now. "No, I am so sorry for exploding like that yesterday, Esme. I didn't mean to break your plate. I was so angry at Edward, I don't even know what to do. I've never wanted to punch someone so hard, but I couldn't so I throw the plate. I am so sorry."

Esme took off her gloves walking over to me. She pulled me up from the bench and hugged me. "Bella, you do not have to be sorry, your explosion makes you even more a part of this family. You would not be a true Cullen if you had not."

I managed to let out a small giggle.

"As for the plate, I have plenty more and considering you are the only one who uses them I think one plate lost is not going to do any harm. Besides, I do think that the plate suffered for a worthy cause. I love Edward very much, he had to realize the error he made."

We both sat down on the bench. She leaned over and whispered. "Now that you two are not mad anymore, I can admit that when you threw the plate at him, the look on his face was hilarious."

We both burst out laughing at that, the horror on Edward's face was a sight. When I finally calmed down. "Esme, can I help you with your garden?"

"I would love that."

Esme and I got to work with the planting, talking while we worked on the flowers. This was really peaceful and relaxing. We worked on the garden all morning before Esme went to the hospital to visit Carlisle.

I was on the ground digging a hole in the ground when a pair of cold arms embrace me from behind and kiss me in the head.

"Hello, love"

"Hi, where did you go?"

Edward sat down on the ground with me. "Alice saw you alone with Esme so I went for a quick hunting trip. I returned awhile ago but I let you enjoy your time with Esme."

"Thank you, I enjoyed working with the garden. Esme and I decide that we are going to do this more often."

"You have no idea how happy you have made her. She is going to love working on her garden even more now."

"I am happy too, I love that I get to help Esme work on her garden. It's our own little thing."

He was staring at me. "What?"

"Bella, you look beautiful."

"Don't be silly, Edward. I'm covered in dirt and my hair is a mess."

"Not to me" He said seriously. "I think you look even more beautiful."

He touched my cheek, rubbing his thumb along it. "I love you, Bella."

He bent his head and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. We kissed for a few minutes when I had to pull away from lack of oxygen. He had my favorite crooked grin on his face, just staring at me again.

"What?"

"So my face was hilarious, huh?"

I felt my face turn beet red. "You heard that?"

"I saw it in Esme's mind." He said, chuckling.

"Oh, I'm sorry I threw the plate but you should have seen the look on your face, it was priceless."

He gave a fake glare. "You thought that was funny?"

I nodded. He growled lightly then he started tickling me until I was breathless and begging for him to stop.

He finally stopped and I was able to breath again. He chuckled. "Well I do have to admit, I did look pretty funny. I saw the imagine in Emmett's head, he keeps thinking about it. He too apparently thinks it was hilarious."

He bent his head and captured my lips in a passionate kiss again. I lifted up slightly, pressing myself against his body.

I had to pull away when my phone rang. Edward had used his vampire speed to get my phone from the bench and handed it to me. I laughed looking at the caller ID. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"_Bella, it's Lila."_

"Lila!!"

She giggled. _"Hey! How are you doing?"_

"I'm good. How are you doing?"

"_I'm doing good, I really miss you. I haven't heard from you in weeks."_

"I miss you, too, Li. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was that long since we've talked. I've been caught up on some stuff here."

"_I understand, you're my bestie, so your forgiven. Anyway, I'm calling for a reason. I have a week off coming up at the end of next month. AND I was hoping that, if it was okay with you and the Cullen's, that I -"_

"Oh my God, your going to visit! OF COURSE YOUR WELCOME HERE. I am so excited!! When are you Coming? Edward and I will pick you up at the airport."

She gave me all the details and we talked for a few minutes then we said goodbye. I hung up the phone and went over to the bench where Edward had been sitting. I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. I was very excited. I hadn't seen Lila since I moved back to Forks.

"Love, your going to bounce out of your skin."

I laughed. "I can't help it, I am very excited."

He ran his hand along my jaw, chuckling. "I see that."

"We have so much catching up on. I am sure she is going to make me shop till we drop and make us pull an all nighter like we did every week."

I got up quickly, leaving Edward very confused. "Love, what's wrong?"

"ALICE!" I yelled.

She was in front of me in an instant.

"Lila can't stay here, she will figure it out but I already said she could stay with us and there is now where else for her to stay." I said worriedly.

"Bella, calm down, I've got it all figured out so don't worry." she waved her hands dismissing my rant. "I have a plan which I will fill you in due time. Byyyye." She sang before leaving.

"You'll like what she has planned."

I turned back to Edward and smiled. "I am sure I will, I would never bet against Alice.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

_A few days later…_

I entered the house, it was unusually quiet, my guess is everyone was out.

I went into my room, on my bed was a box with a beautiful rose laying on top. I sat down on the bed and opened the box, inside was this beautiful picture frame with the picture Alice took of me and Edward on our first date. She was right, it was perfect.

"What do you think?" Edward's voice said. I looked up and saw he was leaning against the doorframe.

"Edward! You're here!" I jumped up and hugged him.

"Hello, love" he chuckled, hugging me back.

"Hi."

He kept smiling. "So what do you think?"

I let him go and walked back to my picture. I took it out of the box and smiled. "I love it and I have the perfect place for it." I went around my bed to my nightstand. I put it right next to my lamp.

I turned around. "Now I get to look at it every time I wake up."

I sat on the bed and patted the spot next to me. In an instant, he was by my side. His arms went around my waist, I settled on top of him, snuggling against him. "So where is everyone?"

"They went to visit the Denali family. So you and I are alone for the next four days."

"Why did you stay behind?"

"I want to stay here with you."

I turned my head up to look at him. "Are you sure? I mean there isn't much to do here. It's not too late to go up there."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I am sure, love, I want to spent the time with you. We are going to enjoy the rare alone time."

I laughed and leaned back against his chest again. "So, what do you want to do today?"

He smiled. "Nothing, I just want to stay right here with you."

"Okay, we can do that. How about we go downstairs and watch a movie?"

"Sounds good, love." He picked me up from the quickly causing me to squeal. "Close your eyes."

I closed them and pressed my face into the crook of his neck. He ran downstairs, full vampire speed. He laid me on the couch softly. "What movie would you like to watch, love?"

"Hmm, how about that new one Emmett bought? The Adam Sandler one."

"Bedtime Stories."

I nodded. "Yeah, Emmett says its funny."

He put the DVD in the player and grabbed the remote before making his way back over to the couch. Edward pulled me down onto his lap, snuggling against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. We sat there, watching the movie in silence.

The rest of the day Edward and I watched movies. I was sitting in the living room, watching TV, waiting for Edward to get back with my pizza. I really wasn't focused on the TV, my mind was filled with thoughts. The family was off with the Denali family and would be gone for a week. I was still kind of upset that he had choose to stay behind. He would have had more fun of there.

He shouldn't have chosen to stay here with me, then it occurred to me. I smiled and got up from the couch quickly, I had an idea, he wasn't going to be stuck here. I was about to go upstairs and grab my computer when my phone beeped. I pulled it from my pocket, looking at it, there was a text from Alice.

_I already made all of the arrangements. Everything you need is packed. Your bag, along with Edwards is under your bed. The keys to the place and directions are in an envelope in your bag. You guys are going to have so much fun. _

I squealed with delight, of course Alice had seen this. Oh I owed her big. I didn't care if she dragged me to every store in Seattle, as a thank you, I was going to take Alice shopping. My phone beeped again, it was another text from Alice.

_I'm holding you to that :D_

I laughed, running up stairs to get our bags, Edward would be back soon and I didn't want him to know what I was up to. I grabbed the bags and my purse and went back downstairs. About ten minutes later, Edward walked through the door with my food. I sat on the couch, pretending to watch TV.

"Hello, love." He sat down next to me, kissing my cheek. I didn't say anything, I just smiled. He laid the pizza on my lap. "Your dinner, madam."

I was ready to burst, I couldn't contain myself anymore. I grabbed the pizza and got up from the couch. "Love, is everything alright?

I grabbed his hand and pulled it. "Come on."

He didn't budge. "Bella, you haven't eaten."

"I will eat, promise, now _come on_." I giggled as he reluctantly got up from the couch. I led him to the garage and to my car.

Edward just stood there. "Get in, Edward."

"Love, where are we going?"I giggled, he still hasn't figured it out. "Get in the car, it's a surprise."

He smiled, staring into my eyes trying to dazzle it out of me. I was about to say something when my phone beeped again. I pulled it and looked at it. It was another message from Alice.

_Isabella Swan, he almost dazzled it out of you, DO NOT say a word!!!_

I laughed, putting it away. I looked back at Edward. "Nice try, I'm not saying anything. Now get in the car."

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

We were getting close, we were about fifteen minutes away. I was bouncing in my seat with excitement.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Bella, love, your actually scaring me. Will you stop bouncing?"

I stuck my tongue at him and pulled over to the side of the rode. "We're almost there. I just want to get something."

I reached for my purse and grabbed what I wanted. He chuckled when he saw that I pulled out a blindfold. "I don't really need that, love"

"I know but you've done it to me twice. It's for payback." I laughed as I tied the blindfold around his eyes.

Ten minutes later I pulled up the driveway and parked in front of the cabin. This place was huge, it was almost as big as our house. This was definitely not the small cabin I pictured. I should have known Alice wasn't going to get anything small. It was a very modern cabin, so beautiful. It was two stories high looking out into the dark forest behind the house me.

I got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door.

"Alright, you can look."

He got out gracefully and pulled the blindfold off. I could tell from his face he was shocked then the next thing I knew he had me in a huge hug. He bent his head down and kissed me. I returned his kiss then pulled back, giggling.

"I take it you like it?"

He chuckled. "Of course, love, but you didn't have to do this."

"I didn't have to but I wanted to. We are spending the whole week here." I grabbed his hand. "Let's go in and explore."

Edward grinned. "Lead the way, love."

We entered the house and there was this beautiful spiral staircase. The next room was the living room with leather couch, love seat, and several chairs in front a fireplace with a big screen TV above it.

We walked upstairs exploring the second level. There were four bedrooms, each decorated differently but beautifully.

We then checked out the kitchen. It was so modern with a rustic feel, it was very pretty. We walked out the kitchen onto the back porch. There was a hot tub with an amazing view.

"I love this view," I said, looking up at the starry sky. "Aren't the stars beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you, love."

We sat down on the whicker loveseat on the other side of the porch. It was a nice night, there were so many stars out. The moon shone brightly, illuminating everything. The moonlight was sparkling on the water, it was beautiful. We sat there, holding each other, not saying a word. I thought it was very romantic. Edward and I stayed there awhile when my eyes began to droop.

EPOV

This was absolute heaven, I had carried Bella upstairs once she fell asleep and was now laying in bed with her, watching her while she slept. Bella, was absolutely amazing. _How can I be so lucky to have this beautiful woman in my arms?_ She planned this gateway for me, thinking that I would be bored back at the house. _silly Bella. _Didn't she know that I could never be unhappy when she was near? _She is my everything, without her__I was nothing! _

* * *

**I cannot apologize enough for making you wait nearly a month for this chapter. I am soooooo sorry! This chapter was already written but I haven't had much time to write any others, I've been a little busy dealing with a lot lately. So, as a sorry gift, I am uploading two chapters today. I hope you enjoy them and as always review!!!**


	10. Absolute Bliss

I woke up with warm sunlight spilling over my face. The morning was uncharacteristically sunny, a warm breeze billowing through the window.

I felt his lips brush across my forehead as he whispered, "Morning, love."

"Mmm…" I murmured in response, not quite awake enough to form a coherent sentence. I curled my self even more into his chest.

He chuckled quietly as he pressed his face into my hair, breathing in my scent.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning." I yawned.

I felt him kiss the top of my head and nuzzle my ear. "Did you sleep well?"

"Amazing, I always do when you're beside me." I replied, which was very true.

"What'd you do all night?"

"I watched you sleep."

I shook my head. "All night? Why? That sounds so boring."

"I enjoy watching you sleep."

"Ugh, I don't know why."

"Bella, love, for one I didn't ever think you I would be able to do that again, I intend to enjoy every minute of watching you sleep. And second, I could never get tired of staring at your beautiful face. I love you, you are so beautiful." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too."

"Are you hungry?"

I actually was, but shook my head. I didn't want to move from his arms, but my traitorous stomach growled at that moment. _Ooh, what a trader!_

Edward chuckled. "Love, that growl tells me you are."

"This is wonderful, I don't want to let go of you." I mumbled. He smiled and kissed my hair.

Edward pulled away. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll make you some breakfast."

"Can I have a good morning kiss before I take my human moment?"

His deep laugh filled the air, filling me with love.

"Of course, love." And with those words he kissed me.

* --- * --- * --- * --- * --- *

I had taken a shower and was now I was standing in front of a full length mirror, horrified. _I am going to kill Alice. _The swimsuit, if you can call it that, barely cover anything. It was a blue top with ruffles on each triangle that tied at the neck and back and the matching bottoms tied at the sides.

I walked over and grabbed my phone after I heard it beep. It was a text from Alice.

_Stop fidgeting, you look great! ;) Now go, your breakfast is almost done!_

I put on a blue t-shirt and a black mini skirt with my black flip flops before heading downstairs. I reached the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. Edward was in front of the stove cooking away. _Gah, could he be any sexier? _I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He chuckled. "Hello, my love"

"Hi." I smiled, he turned slightly and he kissed the top of my head.

"Your breakfast is almost done."

I went and sat down on the table. "Good, I am hungry."

A minute later, Edward came over and set a plate in front of me. I looked at the plate of food that had been set out in front of me. He had made me an omelet with the works.

I took the fork in my hand and cut off a piece of the omelet, carrying it up to my mouth and took a bite.

"Mmm, these are wonderful, Edward!"

"I am glad you like them, love. So what should we do today?"

I had food in my mouth, I took a moment to swallow. "I was hoping we could swim in the lake."

"Sounds perfect. I'll go get dressed while you eat."

I nodded and cut into the omelet again. Before I could pop it in my mouth, Edward came back in, _ten seconds later_. He was dress in a white t-shirt and black Hollister trunks. I glared at him.

"What?" He asked innocently, flashing me a smile.

I muttered stupid vampire speed before sticking that piece in my mouth.

Shortly after we were making our way towards the lake. I set down the towels and took my flip flops. I turned to look at Edward, who had already taken off his shirt.

My hormones kicked into overdrive when I saw his shirtless body, he was gorgeous. He stood in front of me, his black swimming trunks hung low on his hips, showing off his perfect, pale muscles in every way imaginable. I stared at him, unable to look away from his perfect body.

He chuckled and smiled his perfect crooked smile, waiting for me to strip down to my bathing suit. I lifted my shirt slowly above my head revealing to him my blue bikini top. I folded my shirt, turned to lay it down ontop of the towels. Then I slowly slid my shorts off. I turned back around to find Edward staring, his mouth dropped open. _ha, now you know how it feels. It's no fun being dazzled, is it?_

"Ready?"

"Umm, err, huh?" Was all he could manage to say.

"Are you ready to go in the water?"

He swallowed hard and nodded his head. I silently laughed as I walked past him.

I was walking towards the water when suddenly I was in Edward's arms. He picked me up and ran towards the water.

"Put me down!" I knew my attempts weren't going to do me any good. I kicked my legs, I knew it wouldn't even hurt him. "Edward Cullen, put me down now!"

I heard him laughing even harder.

"Ahhhh!!" I shrieked, flying through the air. I could hear him laugh as he threw me in. I landed in the water with an enormous splash.

I surfaced and immediately tried to wipe the hair, heavy with water, away from my eyes and face.

"_Edward!" _I shrieked.

He continued to laugh.

"I I am go-going t-to kill y-you, the the wa-water is c-c-c-cold." I shivered.

"It's not cold." He replied, shrugging.

"Y-yes it is." I said still shivering.

I thrusted my hands toward him in the water, splashing water across his pale chest. He laughed, splashing me back. with him. We had started a splashing war and soon I forgot about the temperature. We spent hours in the water, having fun. When sun finally began to set and we made our way back to the cabin.

* --- * --- * --- * --- * --- *

Our week at the cabin passed quickly. We had gone out and enjoyed the small city nearby but we mostly stayed here and swam in the lake. It was our last night at the cabin, and Edward had something planned. I had strict instructions not to leave the room until he was ready to get me.

I just finished getting dressed and waiting for him to come get me. I love the dress Alice had packed for me. It was a strap halter top with a flowy bottom in a beautiful shade of blue. I had to admit it looked amazing on me. I had curled my hair and it hung loosely around my shoulders.

Five minutes later, I heard a knock on the door.

When I opened it, my breath got caught in my throat. Edward looked absolutely sexy. He was wearing a black button up shirt that showed off his pale skin underneath and black pants.

"You look incredible."

"I could say the same about you, love." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. It was a sensual kiss, a kiss that made me want to make it into more than just a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head closer to mine and deepening the kiss.

Against my will, I had to pull away from him, my lungs were begging for air.

"Follow me, love."

"I'm ready to go, let me grab a jacket."

"You won't need it, love. Close your eyes."

I looked at him funny but obeyed. He just grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs.

"Open your eyes, love."

My breath caught again when I looked around the cabin. The only light was coming from dozens of candles lit throughout the living room and from the fireplace, it gave it a warm romantic glow.

"Edward, it's so beautiful." I said in awe, my eyes trying to take it all in.

"I figured we should have one last romantic night together before we return home and have to deal with everyone again."

"Thank you, it's perfect."

He led me down the remaining stairs and went over to the stereo. He pushed a button and the whole room was flooded with music. He turned around and extended his hand.

"Bella, love, will you dance with me?"

"I'd love too." I whispered. Edward's smiled and took my hand. He placed it on his chest, and wound his other around my waist.

_Every time our eyes meetThis feeling inside meIs almost more than I can takeBaby when you touch meI can feel how much you love meAnd it just blows me awayI've never been this close to anyone or anythingI can hear your thoughtsI can see your dreams_

I looked up at Edward, to see his perfect face, was already looking down at me. His topaz eyes staring at me filled with love.

_I don't know how you do what you doI'm so in love with youIt just keeps getting betterI wanna spend the rest of my lifeWith you by my sideForever and everEvery little thing that you doBaby I'm amazed by you_

He twirled me around then pulled me back towards him. I felt his arms slide around my waist, he pulled me slowly in towards him, until my body was gently against his again. He gave me his beautiful crooked smile that made my heart flutter.

_The smell of your skinThe taste of your kissThe way you whisper in the darkYour hair all around meBaby you surround meYou touch every place in my heartOh it feels like the first time every timeI wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

I squealed when he dipped me. He pulled me back up and I looked at his face again. He had a big grin on his face.

_I don't know how you do what you doI'm so in love with youIt just keeps getting betterI wanna spend the rest of my lifeWith you by my sideForever and everEvery little thing that you doBaby I'm amazed by you_

He leaned his head down so we were eye level and kissed me, it was a kiss filled with love. We broke apart and I rested my head on his chest. I felt him rest his cheek on my head. I was completely happy.

_Every little thing that you doI'm so in love with youIt just keeps getting betterI wanna spend the rest of my lifeWith you by my sideForever and everEvery little thing that you doOh, every little thing that you doBaby I'm amazed by you_

I pulled away slightly so I could look at his face. "Edward?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"As I love you."

Smiling, I closed my eyes, and rested my head on Edward's chest. He pulled me impossibly closer. We continued to dance for awhile, I was in absolute heaven, this was absolute bliss.

* --- * --- * --- * --- * --- *

As soon as we walked through the door, Rosalie and Esme bombarded us with questions about our trip. They were both talking at once, making it very impossible for me to understand what they were saying.

"How about we all go sit in the living room? We will tell you everything you want to know about our week at the cabin."

Rosalie and Esme eagerly agreed. They grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the living room. I looked back at Edward who laughing as they pulled me away.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled happily, pulling me way from Esme and Rose and into a hug. "I missed you, did you and Eddie have a good time?"

Edward growled. "Do not call me Eddie."

He was still hugging me and I was getting dizzy from lack of air. "Emmett?" I gasped. "can't…breathe!"

He set me back down gently but my knees gave out beneath me.

"EMMETT!" Edward growled furiously as I struggled to stand.

"I'm okay, really." Edward wrapped his arm around me, to help me up.

"Let's go sit down so you tell about your trip." Rose said impatiently.

Edward and I sat on the oversized chair while Alice and Jasper sat on the floor and everyone else sat on the couch. We spent the rest of the morning telling them about our trip.

* * *

**Alright, here's another chapter! There's not going to be any drama...YET!!! I need to get the story where it needs to be, so be patient and keep reading, it'll get there. So anyway, whether you're a returning or new reader, I'd love to hear your comments. Review!**

**The song is Amazed by Lonestar.**


	11. Attacked

I pulled up to Charlie's driveway and saw Jake leaning against his car, waiting for me. I got out and made my way over to him. When I finally reached Jake, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Hi, Jake!" I said laughing.

"I missed you, Bells!"

"I missed you too, Jake."

He swung me around in circles. After a few swings, I was starting to get dizzy from the spinning.

"Put me down, Jake, I brought you something." I said, laughing.

"Awesome." He set me back down on the ground.

I reached into my purse and pulled out a brown paper bag. I handed it to him, he eagerly opened it and reached inside. I laughed at his face as he pulled out what was inside. _squeak!_I had bought him a rubber hot dog that said My masters went to Grisdale and all I got was a stupid toy.

"You got me a chew toy?" He growled. I nodded, still laughing. He responded by dropping the toy and curling up his fingers, wiggling them at me. _Oh crap! _He was going to tickle me.

"Jacob, don't even think about it! I won't hesitate to kick your butt."

"Ha, like I'm really scared of you, Bells."

Yeah, if I were him I wouldn't be afraid of me either, his 6'5" body towered over my 5'4".

"You better run, shorty."

"Eeep!"

I took off running even though I knew it was useless. Ten seconds later, he tackled me down to the ground. I felt his fingers on both sides of my ribs start to move, he was tickling me and I couldn't help but start giggling.

"Jacob Black, stop!" I pleaded through my laughter.

"You bought me a _chew toy_."

"You (laughter) know (laughter) it was funny!" (laughter)

I looked up to see him smiling down on me mischievously.

"Jake, stop!" I pleaded through my laughter.

"I can't hear you," he was laughing as well.

"_Please_, stop," I begged.

I was laughing so hard tears were welled up in my eyes. He released me and I quickly crawled away trying to get to safety but he caught my ankle and pulled me towards him again. His fingers attacked my sides again, sending me into another fit of laughter. I could hear his laughter as I tried to remove myself from his grasp.

"Jake, oh my God, you have to stop!" I complained through my continuous laughter.

"Why? I am enjoying myself." he teased.

"I'll get you for this, Jacob Black," I threatened through my laughter, "when you least expect it."

"Doubt that." he said laughing.

"Jake, STOP, _please_!" I gasped for air, trying to breathe.

He chuckled and backed off. I laid on the ground, still giggling. I laid there for a few minutes, trying to regulate my breathing.

"Ok, you win! Truce?" I said, smiling.

"Truce." he laughed.

"Well, if you two are done, there are two old, hungry men waiting to be fed."

I straightened up, looking towards the house. Charlie and Billy were in the doorway, pretending to pout but I could see that they were trying there best not to laugh.

"Sorry, dad!" I giggled. "I wasn't planning on being attacked."

Jake looked at Charlie, sheepishly, shrugging his shoulder. He turned towards me, extended his hand and pulled me up. Jake and I followed our fathers inside the house and started cooking while they went into the living room and watched TV.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a little after eleven when I got home. I had just walked through the door when I got pounced by Alice.

"BELLA!!" Alice sang. "Finally, could you take any longer?"

"Hello to you too, Alice."

"Hello, Bella, how was breakfast with your dad, dear?" Esme asked walking into the room.

"It was good, I cooked a huge breakfast for him, Billy, and Jake. They enjoyed all of it, there weren't any leftovers."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's nice. Beeellla, Esme and I have something to show you." Alice said bouncing up and down, clapping her hands.

I looked at Esme, who gave me a smile. "It's a surprise, dear."

I smiled, of course it was. Alice grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the door I just entered, walking as fast as possible. "Wait, where are we going?"

"To your surprise, duh. Just follow us."

We walked past the house and through the woods for a few minutes.

"Bella, we are almost there, close your eyes. Esme and I will help you the rest of the way."

I obeyed as Esme grabbed my other hand and we continued to walk.

"Okay, Bella, you can open your eyes."

"Oh my God," I gasped.

In front of me was a beautiful two-story cottage made of stones with a wrap around porch.

"It's beautiful. Did you build it, Esme?"

"Yes, I did. I build it awhile ago, it's been here without use for years. We've cleaned it up and redecorated so you can stay here when Lila comes to visit. What do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful, Esme. Thank you so much for doing this." I threw my arms around her in a big hug.

"Your welcome."

"Coooome on, Bella, let's show you inside."

We walked up the stairs that lead to the door and entered. The family room and kitchen-dining room were open to each other, it was huge living area. The fireplace in the family room rose two stories.

I loved the furniture that Esme had chosen for the room but the small touches she had placed in the room where even more touching. I saw my small cactus that I had brought from Phoenix on one of the side tables, there were also pictures of everyone placed throughout the living room, a beautiful paintings of the Brooklyn Bridge, and that's when I saw it….hung beautifully on the wall was Danny's guitar.

I walked over and ran my hand over it softly, I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I remembered all the times he had played for me and all the times he gave me lessons.

I turned to look and Esme. I ran and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you so much"

"I'm glad you like it there. I saw it in the attic, I didn't think it was the place to have it."

"Ooooon with the tour." Alice sang.

The study had a stone fireplace and built-in bookcases lined the walls behind the desk. There were two overstuffed chairs separated by a small table with a lamp, in front of the fireplace, where Edward and I could sit and read.

"Let's go upstairs."

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. Two of the rooms on the left were pretty big bedrooms and had an adjoining bathroom.

"Bella, the next room is yours." Alice said happily.

The bedroom on the right, was the master bedroom, and of course it was huge. It had large windows that looked out onto the beautiful garden. There was a sitting area in front of the window area. It had a huge walk-in closet. They had placed a queen size bed and the matching dresser in the room. Everything from my room in the other Cullen house had been brought here including the picture from my nightstand.

Attached to my beautiful bedroom, was a bathroom that would make any woman jealous.

The bathroom was complete with a very large Jacuzzi bathtub, big enough for two people. The shower was awesome, there were showerheads everywhere. _Oh, how I am going to love taking a shower._

I walked back into the room where Esme and Alice were.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked nervously.

I turned at looked at her. "Of course but this is too much, you didn't have to do all this."

"You are my daughter and doing this is for you is nothing."

"Thank you, Esme. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella."

"Hey now." Alice whined.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you too, Alice, and you know I love you."

She giggled. "Yeah."

We walked down the downstairs again and walked outside to the deck which Esme had furnished with beautiful outdoor furniture. It had the view of the most beautiful garden, filled with a varieties of flowers and a bench. The whole house was perfect.

I was standing on the porch, staring at the garden when I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"What do you think of the house, love?"

"It's beautiful, I absolutely love it."

"I am glad you love our house, Bella."

I turned around in his arms and just stared at him. Did I hear him right? Did he just say _our _house? "Our…our house?"

He leaned in close, his topaz eyes looking deeply into mine. "Yes, love, Esme gave us the house, this is our home now. We are going to live here, it's not to far from the main house if we should need anything but it is far enough to give us our privacy."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on every part of his face. He chuckled. "I take it your happy."

I nodded and hugged his body close to mine, resting my head on his shoulder.

"So, love, what would you like to do the rest of the afternoon?"

I looked up at him, apologetically. "Actually, I need to head out soon. I am heading to La Push, Jake invited me the bonfire tonight."

He frowned and pulled away from me, and walked over to the railing.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Didn't you already seem him his morning?" he finally asked, raking his fingers through his tousled bronze hair. "Why are you seeing him again?"

I stared at Edward. He was jealous! _Awww he's so cute! _I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, laying my forehead on his back.

"I did see him this morning, I was invited to the bonfire and I want to go. I always have fun when I attend. Plus I haven't seen him all week, not everybody can be lucky enough to spend a whole week alone with me."

"I'm sorry, love. I am being selfish. I want to keep you to myself all the time. I need to remember that other people love you and want to spend time with you."

I chuckled. He turned around and gathered me in his arms and kissed me gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I mumbled.

He held me there for a moment and then said, "I guess you better get going, love."

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. I appreciate all feedback. **


	12. Your such a fool

"What are you thinking?"

I jumped, I was deep in my thoughts to notice him watching me.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, love. What are you thinking that took your attention from one of your favorite movies?"

Edward and I and the rest of the family were sitting in our living room watching Pride and Prejudice.

"Nothing."

He groaned. "Bella, love, you know I hate it when you do that! Tell me what had you so deep in thought."

"I was thinking…" I hesitated before continuing. "about something Rose said the other day…about me being a vampire."

His eyes darkened at what I said.

"Bella, I'm not having this conversation with you." he said furrowing his brow.

"Why not?!" My voice started to rise in volume and anger.

"Bella …" he said slowly through his teeth.

"Give me a reason _why not_?" I jumped up from the couch, towering over Edward, who remained sitting.

"Because I will not end your life!"

A spike of fury swept through me. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, YOU BETTER NOT START THAT CRAP OR SO HELP YOU GOD!!"

"Bella, please just calm down."

The whole family turned to us, no longer watching the movie. They were now watching another one of my explosions.

"_WHY_ DO INSIST THAT I STAY HUMAN? YOU WON'T LOVE ME AS A VAMPIRE?! IS THAT IT?!"

Edward cringed from my shrieks. "Of course, I will love you. You know how I feel, Bella. I can not - "

I cut him off. "Damn me for all eternity, I know. We've been over this before but you can't stop me from wanting it, no matter what you say."

"_What about your parents??" _Edward asked angrily. "Are you ready to say goodbye to them?"

"My parents will hurt for awhile but they will be fine, they will continue to live their lives. _Time heals all wounds for our kind_." **(The quote is from page 71 of New Moon, except I changed ****your kind ****to ****our kind ****to fit my story.)**

Edward's face went from angry to dismayed. Of course, he never thought I would be repeating the words he had said to me in the forest. _Ha, now you know how it feels to be uttered those words!_

"That is not fair, Bella. I did not mean any of that, you can not turn those words on me."

"But it's the truth isn't it? I will 'die' but eventually my parents will be okay."

"I CAN NOT DO THAT TO YOU!" He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and closed his eyes. He sighed, trying to calm himself.

"You can't change me so we can be together forever?" I spat coldly. Rosalie stood next to me, rubbing my back, trying to calm me but it wasn't working.

"What kind of a life would we have if I remained human? _'_ but I will grow _old _and _ugly. _People will start wondering why an old woman was living with a younger man, have you thought of that? We would have to constantly move, I would never be able to have a place to really call home, or a career, or any friends. What kind of life would that be? Do you really think that we could be happy that way? That _I _could be happy that way?"

He didn't say anything, he just stood there pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It is my future. I _can _and _will _make my own decisions concerning it."

"So is that what you want? You dream of being like me, a soulless monster?"

I was practically staring daggers at him. "NO, YOU SELFISH MORON, I _want _to be with the man I love, I _want _to be with my family. That is what I dream of. I may not be a human, but I am a part of your family whether you like to admit it or not. I am Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper's little sister. Carlisle and Esme are as much my parents as Charlie and Renee, hell they've been there for me more then my own parents have. And then there's Alice, our bond is strong, it goes beyond sisterly or best friends, I can't explain it but we are connected. I guess she's more like my other half that was always missing."

I stomped my foot. "Your such a selfish ass, you are so busy trying to protect my soul that your willing to take away everyone's happiness including my own."

"Bella, love, I can not do it, I can not take away your soul. I do not want to see you battle bloodlust or drink blood for your survival. Bella, I can not put you into this world of eternal hell. If I turned you, I would be taking away your soul, the thing that gives you your innocence."

"You know, Edward, you are being a real bastard." Emmett said angrily.

"EMMETT!" Esme scolded.

I looked at him in shock. I had never seen him angry much less heard him curse before.

"He's right Esme." Rosalie cut in. She glared at Edward. She gave new meaning to 'if looks could kill.'

"How can you say that to her?" Emmett asked, angrily. "She is willing to give up her humanity to be _with you_, because she loves you and all you see that she will be a monster. That is like the ultimate gift man. To give up her life and not only that but her family and friends to spend all eternity just to love your sorry ass. You have an amazing woman and you don't even know how ro appreciate that."

I was still staring at Emmett, completely in shock. He moved from the spot he was standing at and walked over to me.

"You are my little sister and I love you very much. If my idiot of a brother doesn't change you, I will change you myself. You aren't going anywhere." He kissed my forehead.

"I whole heartedly agree with everything Emmett said." Rosalie said angrily. "You are lucky, Edward, Bella is the only reason I don't rip you to shreds. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I am taking my husband and we are going to rearrange the forest a little. I am going to take my anger out on some trees."

She grabbed Emmett's hand and they went out the door.

"Edward, you are the most loving, smart, handsome man I've ever met but you are a complete idiot. You may have lived for over a hundred years but you don't know anything."

I glared at him before walking away. I went straight to our room and slammed the door shut. I didn't want to talk to him right now.

I stayed in my room for who knows when I got off the chair and walked towards my closet. I pulled out the suitcase from the top shelf and was surprised by how heavy it was. I set it on the ground and opened it. The suitcase was full of my clothes and my toiletries. On the top of everything was a note.

_I was your decision a few days ago. I am sorry about the argument between Edward and you. I could have prevented it but it would not have helped you any. This is the only way he will completely understand. I am going to miss you immensely. Promise you will call me while your away!_

_Love you lots, _

_Alice_

I wasn't shocked by her note, she always sees everything. I moved the suitcase to my bed and packed a few more things I wanted to take.

A few minutes later, I walked out with my purse in one hand and a suitcase in the other. I made my way downstairs, and noticed that everyone was still in the living room.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked gently.

"I'm leaving." I told him and continued towards the front door.

"Bella, please, where are you going?" He extend his hand out towards me but I slapped it away, backing up trying to put more distance between us.

"I don't know, I'll get a hotel room or maybe I will go to my dad's. I am not sure yet."

"Bella, love, I do not want you to go. Please, stay." He begged.

I shook my head. "I really don't want to be near you right now. I need to get away for a few days. Think about a few things."

I kissed Esme goodbye, and walk to my Mini. He didn't even try to stop me, which was good for his sake. I was way too angry as it was. Once I had thrown my stuff in, I drove off, furious with Edward. I was on my way to Charlie's house when I changed my mind. I made a u-turn and drove in the opposite direction.

Fifteen minutes later, I finally reached Jacob's house, but I didn't get inside. Instead, I sat in my car, taking deep breaths, trying to relax from what happened with Edward. _Stupid Volvo driving over protective thinks he knows it all vampire. _I was so angry at him, I don't even know what to do. I've never wanted to punch someone so hard. I put my hands on the steering wheel and leaned forward with my forehead against my arms and I cried.

EPOV

What in the world had I done? I just practically pushed the love of my life, my beautiful Bella out the door.

I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated. Bella was livid, her beautiful brown eyes were filled with anger. Yet again I was watched Bella walk away because of something that I said.

"Edward Cullen." Esme's tone made me cringe. "I can not believe what I just heard. How dare you tell her that? Do you realize that by saying you're a monster that you are calling the rest of us monsters as well? That your calling _me_ a monster!"

"Esme -"

"Don't!!" she snapped. "I can't even talk to you right now. I have never been so angry with you."

She turned to leave but stopped at the door way. She gave me the most menacing look.

"I love Bella very much, she is as much as my child as the rest of you. This is the second time I have had to feel the pain of losing Bella _because of you_. You betterfix this or else," Esme finished before slamming the front door and storming off.

I felt awful that I upset Esme. I never heard her this mad before.

"I'm sorry, Esme." I whispered, hanging my head. I knew she could hear me.

"Edward, what the hell is your problem?" Alice threw a vase at me, hitting my face hard. I looked up at her.

"Bella is the greatest thing to happen to you in over a hundred years and you are willing to let her go because you think she's better off human."

"Your such a damn fool. You and Bella, are destined to be together. Your souls are intertwined, they have been way before you two met."

She threw a lamp at me. "Bella has sacrificed a lot for you and now she is willing to give up her world, her humanity … _for you_. If that is not love, Edward Cullen, I don't know what is. Don't you think she deserves to make the choice for herself whether she stays human or not?"

"_AND_ one more thing, I am NOT losing my sister, my BEST friend, you better do something to bring back Bella or I will rip of your head off and take a lighter to the rest of your body then make you watch as I burn every part of your body."

I winced at her menacing words, I knew it was not an empty threat. She threw another lamp at me and she was gone.

Carlisle piped up. "I am not going to yell at you, I think you've had enough of that. I will say this, son, Bella is a really special girl. She's the real deal, if I were you I wouldn't let her go again."

And with those words I was left by myself like the idiot I was. What the hell was my problem? I had the most beautiful woman in the world, who loved me more than anything and I couldn't give her the one thing that would make her happy. To spend eternity with _me._ Alice was right I was a fool.

* * *

**Review please!!!! Next chapter up soon!**


	13. I thought I’d lost you

Two weeks have passed since Bella left the house and it's been horrible not to mention I was a mess. I couldn't go see her because she was staying in La Push with Jake and even though we are in good terms with the Quileute, we are still not allowed on there land. She hasn't answered or returned any of my calls and it was maddening. All I wanted was to have her in my arms, I needed her to forgave me!

It has been the toughest two weeks for me. My poor piano suffered, numerous piano strings had to be replaced because I'd slam the keys too hard. I only left the house to hunt but came back quickly hoping to find Bella home but only to be disappointed. Everyone else keeps giving me words of encouragement or me all these sympathetic looks not to mention all there sympathetic thoughts. It was frustrating. I wanted… no needed my Bella back.

- * - * - * - * -

BPOV

It's been two weeks since my argument with Edward and I haven't talked to him since. I have been staying in La Push with Jake and not once have I left the reservation. I knew Edward could not step foot of the Quileute land because it would break the treaty so I didn't have to worry about him coming to talk to be before I was ready.

I didn't answer or return any of his calls. I felt horrible for arguing with Edward that day and I couldn't bring myself to face him. I needed to apologize and to make him understand that we were apart that it was torture. Maybe then he would understand why I wanted to be a vampire.

I was in Jake's room, packing up my suitcase. I heard a light tap on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and I saw Jake peak his head in. "Hey!"

"Hi, Jake. Come on in."

He walked over and plopped himself on the bed. "Dad says your leaving.""Yeah, I can't continue hiding, I know I have to talk to him sooner or later. Plus you really need your bed back, you can't continue sleeping on the couch."

"Man, I sure am going to miss your cooking."

I punched his arm. "Gee, thanks."

He laughed, "I am going to miss you too, but on a serious note Bells, if you can't work things out, you are more than welcome to come back. Dad and I love having you here, so ever think that you are an inconvenience."

"I know, thanks Jake." gave him a hug before grabbing my suitcase and starting heading out.

- * - * - * - * -

I opened the door slowly, the hinges didn't even make a sound. My breath caught as I saw Edward sitting on the floor in from of our bed.

"Edward?" I whispered softly, I knew he could hear me.

He looked up, his face looked pained and worried and his hair was a mess.

"Hi," I whispered with a shaky voice.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Yes."

I sighed and walked over to him. I sat down in his lap, wrapping my legs around him, my head went to the my favorite spot, the crook of his neck.

He buried his face in my hair, inhaling. "You came back."

"Of course I came back."

"I'm sorry. For everything I said. I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are." I said sharply, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I deserve that." He nodded, his hand through his hair, his heavenly voice sounded tortured.

"But I love you, you're my idiot."

"I …thought I'd.. lost…you.." He whimpered out.

"Edward, you aren't going to lose me. I was making a point, I wanted you to feel what it felt for us to be separated."

"God, it was torture, love, you don't know how much I missed you. I am never letting you from my side again. I can't be separated from you, a huge part of me is missing when your not with me."

"I know how you feel, it took everything I had no to come back earlier."

"I am sorry." He whispered. "So, so, so sorry."

He raked his fingers through my hair and bent to kiss me. I pulled away, needing to get air into my lungs.

"Edward, we need to talk."

He sighed, he knew what I what I wanted to talk about.

"Do you honestly think that we can continue to live like this? Me growing old while you remain young forever, it's not logical. If you love me, you have to want to love me _for-e-ver_. I said confidently, emphasizing forever.

"Bella, love, I do not ever want you to think that I do not love you or want to be with you forever but this situation is difficult for me. I can not take away your soul."

"I know you believe you that your this soulless monster but I whole heartedly do not believe you are. Edward, do you love me?"

"Of course I do, love, I love you more than you will ever know."

"Then you can not be a soulless monster, cause they can't feel love. "

I sighed and took his face in both of my hands "I don't think about what I am losing, I think about what I am gaining. I want this, Edward, forever with _you_, uswith our family."

He put his hands over mine and sighed. "Bella, love, if it is what you really want, then I will agree to changing you."

My eyes widened with his words. I don't think I heard him right, did he just say he would change me? "Really?"

He nodded slowly, decisively.

"Love, this is the last thing I ever wanted for you, but if eternity with me is what you wish then who am I to deny you of that. If I did, would be denying you of your happiness and I do not want that. All I ever have wanted was for you to be happy, Bella."

I smiled, I would finally get my forever with Edward. "It's what I want, Edward. _You_ are all I've ever wanted and now I get you forever."

"I would be lying to you of I said I did not want to spend eternity with you. You are the thing I treasure most in the world, you are my Bella, I never thought I would find someone who makes me as happy as you do. You are a part of me. You've always been and you always will be, we are one. When I'm not with you, I feel pain and emptiness, I am a complete mess. I love you. " He hugged me close, placing kisses in my hair.

"I love you too." I said, snuggling further into his hard body.

I looked up into his eyes, he smiled at me and then leaned down and kissed me fiercely causing a shiver to run through my body. I put my arms around his neck, I was so close to Edward that my chest was squished up against his.

We decided to go downstairs and sit on the front porch. It was a beautiful night, we sat there in our own little heaven until I heard Emmett's loud booming voice. I looked over and saw the whole family walking toward us.

"I'm glad your back, lil sis, I've missed you! It's been quiet around here without you."

"I've missed you too, Em." I smiled at him.

"Remind me never to make you mad though. You're like a mini Rosie when you're angry" Emmett said, laughing. Rosalie smacked him in back of his head and I couldn't help but laugh.

Esme stepped onto the porch and I walked into her arms.

"Are things better my child?" She asked softly, as she hugged.

"Yes, they are."

"Good, I am glad your home. I missed you immensely."

"I missed you too, Esme."

"How about I cook something for you?""No, you don't have to." "I want to, I missed cooking for you."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, I love you very much mom." She grinned even more. "Awww mom, she called me mom. Well mom is going to make you dinner now."

* * *

**SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MAKE UP FOR IT :)**** THANKS AGAIN TO THOSE WHO ALWAYS REVIEWS, THEY ALWAYS PUT A HUGE SMILE ON MY FACE! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**


	14. The luckiest man

It's been two weeks since Edward and I reconciled. I spent most of my time settling down into the new house with Edward. When I wasn't here I was in La Push with Jake, at the main house with the family, or spending time with dad.

Today I had gone shopping with Alice and I was now in the main house getting dressed. Edward said he was taking me out tonight and Alice was going to help me get ready.

"Here you go, Bella, I bought this dress for you to wear."

Alice held up a beautiful blue dress. I couldn't believe it, the dress was so gorgeous. I put the dress on. She did a great job choosing the dress, I looked great. My hair was curled, Alice had added a special hairspray to give a little shimmer to it.

"Oooh! Bella, you look fantastic!" She exclaimed delightedly.

"Thank you, you did wonderful." I said.

---*---*---

EPOV

_Oh, Eddie, she's ready. _Alice's thought.

"Thanks Alice." I knew she could hear me.

I had been waiting for an hour, I got up from the piano bench and walked over to the stairs and saw Bella. She was gorgeous. The dress she wore was perfect, I loved when Bella wore blue.

"Hi," she greeted me a smile.

"Hi," I whispered, "these are for you," I handed her to roses.

"Thank you."

"You look amazing." I whispered. She blushed, I love to see her cheeks turn that beautiful shade of pink.

"Thank you." Bella replied with a light blush remaining on her cheeks. "You look pretty amazing yourself."

"I'll take these" Alice said, grabbing the roses. "and put them in a vase."

I took her hand and led her outside toward the Volvo, opening her door for her. "Bella, love, close your eyes."

I hopped into the car and drove to the surprise place I was taking Bella. I arrived a minute later and helped her out of the car. I laid my hand gently on her back and let her to where we were going.

"Open your eyes, love."

---*---*---

BPOV

I opened my eyes and was in complete awe.

There were tons of white Christmas lights strung from limbs of the trees. I could hear my lullaby playing in the background. A small table was set for two, on one side there was a white for me.

I looked around, I don't think our garden could get any prettier.

"Oh my goodness, Edward, it's beautiful!" I said while turning towards him, I couldn't hold my smile. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

He smiled, "I'm glad that you like it."

"Of course I like it, no I love it!"

I was about to say something when my stomach grumbled.

Edward chuckled, "Time for dinner, right this way madam."

We walked over to the table and like a gentleman he pulled at my chair. I took my seat.

"I'll be back with your food, love." He walked inside and was gone for a minute when I saw him walk back with my food. He set the plate in front of me then he took the seat across from me. Everything on the plate looked delicious.

I took a bite, it _was_ delicious. "It's delicious!"

He smiled, "I'm glad that you like it, Esme was nervous. She wasn't sure if you would like it."

"I'll thank her later."

We continued to talk while I finished my meal and when I was done Edward got up and extended his hand.

"May I have the honor of this dance?"

Giggling, I accepted his hand. "I would love to."

We fell into peaceful silence, dancing around the garden to the music. Edward grazed his full lips against the shell of my ear and whispered quietly into it, "Have I mentioned that you're absolutely gorgeous tonight?"

Blushing, "Yes, you just did."

He spun me away from him so he could admire it more fully. "That dress is absolutely lovely on you."

"You can thank, Alice, she chose it."

"I will thank her."

We danced for a few more songs when Edward lead me to the table again and asked me to sit down again.

"After the fight we had and not being with you for two weeks, I realized that there are a few things I want to tell you."

I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Bella, I am the luckiest man in the world because you choose to be with me, because you love me. There is no one else who will ever hold my heart as you do. I hate being away from you for even a minute of my day. When I am away all I can think about is how I can't wait to hold you in my arms again."

And he then got down on one knee.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, hands flying to cover my mouth. My heartbeat picked up speed.He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, opening it.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. I have always loved you. I'll love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me? "

Blood rushed to my face and my heart was pounding like crazy in my chest. The garden with the beautiful lights and music in the background, everything else faded. All there was, all I could focus on was this moment, with Edward, my love, my personal Adonis, who was kneeling before me, holding out a beautiful ring.

I nodded vigorously and, "I...I...oh…yes."

Within a millisecond, I was in his arms, and we were locked in a kiss. When I broke the kiss, he took my hand, and placed the most beautiful ring on my finger. It had a diamond in the center accented with beautiful diamonds. The diamonds sparkled brilliantly under the moonlight.

"Oh Edward, it's so beautiful"

"It was my mother's ring. She wanted me to give it to the lucky lady who I chose to be my wife."

"I love it." He gently placed his hands on my hips and I was flying; the air rushed past as he swung me around in the air, his laughter filled with love. We were both extremely happy.

He put me down again and he pressed his lips gently to mine.

"I love you so much, Bella." he said, breaking the kiss and laying his forehead against mine.

"Care to dance again?"

I nodded my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist, holding me tight. I rested my head on his chest as we continue to sway to the music.

"By the way, I loved your speech, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

He chuckled. "I am glad, love. I admit that I was nervous."

"You did a beautiful job, it was a perfect moment."

We stayed there, dancing away, enjoying each other until Edward finally spoke up. "We better get to the main house, love, Alice is having a hard time controlling her excitement."

I giggled, imaging Jasper bouncing around because of all his wife's excitement.

"Alright, let's go."

As we walked into the living room everybody clapped and cheered. Everyone was in the living room including my dad. Carlisle and Esme standing by Edward's piano, both were both beaming. Esme was the first to approach us and if it were possible, she would be crying right now, tears would be streaming down her happy face.

"Congratulations!!" She said, hugging me tightly to her.

Carlisle was next with congratulations, he hugged me and shook hands with Edward. "I am so happy for you two!"

Alice stood with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, both girls squealing in delight. Alice came bouncing over.

"Oh my God!! Yay!! You two are gonna get married!!" She hugged me so tight it made Emmett's hugs look like nothing.

"Can't…breathe!"

"Oh, sorrreeeee!!!!" She squealed, jumping up and down. "Oooooh, I'm so happy for you two!"

"Hi, Bells," Dad walked over and hugged me. "Congratulations!"

I pulled back. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Edward came over last yesterday and asked my blessing."

I was shocked that he had asked my dad in advance. "Dad, are you okay with this?"

Charlie took me in his arms again and hugged me tight. When he pulled away he looked me in the eyes.

"Bells, I can see with how much Edward loves you and I can also see how much you love him. I know he made a mistake in leaving you but he has been making up for it since. I know he will love you and take care of you so to answer your question, yes I am okay with this. In fact, I couldn't be happier for you. I can't believe that my baby girl is getting married, I feel so old."

We both laughed, "I love you dad."

"Love you too, kiddo."

Rosalie gave me a kiss on the cheek, congratulating us. Then Emmett came over and gave me a big bear hug. "Congrats lil sis."

"Emmet… I can't …. Breeef" Good grief, they really like blocking the oxygen from getting to my lungs.

"Oh! Sorry"

I just giggled. "No problem, but can you loosen your grip, I really do need to breathe."

"So, have you two set a date?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, we just got engaged, we haven't time to really talked about it." Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, I have a date in mind." I said, shyly.

"You have, love?" His face held a shocked expression.

"Yeah. I thought about it while were dancing in the garden" My cheeks flaming up as my dad and the entire Cullen clan all stared at me. "Um…I was thinking about…June 20th?"

"My birthday?" Edward asked shocked.

"Yes, it's a little over three months away, which will give plenty of time to plan the wedding."

I stared at his shocked face, waiting for his reaction. His beautiful face gave me my favorite crooked smile before he grabbed me by the waist and twirled me around, happily.

"Love, that is perfect."

Alice was squealing and jumping up and down with excitement. "It's perfect, the date is perfect, oh it's going to be so gorgeous."

"Alice, will you -"

"Yes." She cut me off squealing.

"Will you let me ask you?" I said annoyed, tapping my foot.

She giggled. "Sorry."

"Alice, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Yes. I'm the maid-of-honor!" Alice clapped excitedly, dancing cheerfully in front of us. We all laughed at her happiness.

"I know your going to plan the wedding but _Don't _go overboard please, Alice." I pleaded with her.

"Don't worry, I won't." She said, giggling.

"Oh, dear God, what have I gotten myself into."

"Alice, we don't want this big." Edward said, seriously.

"No, no, simple, got it! That I can do."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, right."

---*---*---

I finished brushing my teeth and left the bedroom. Edward was already in bed waiting for me. I slipped under the covers and cuddled against him. He wrapped around me as I laid my head against his chest.

"Are you sure you're happy with the wedding date?" I asked nervously. I knew he wasn't a fan of his birthday.

Edward kissed my temple. "Yes, love, it's perfect, I love it. I don't want to wait any longer to finally make you my wife."

"So you asked my dad ahead of time?" I said, giggling. "I'm surprised he didn't kill you."

FLASHBACK

_If I were human, I'd have sweaty palms by now I was so nervous. I'd never done this before. I took an unnecessary breath and knocked on the door. _

_The door in front of me opened, Charlie smiled._

"_Hello Chief Swan" _

"_Hello Edward, well this is a surprise, come on in."_

_He open the door wider to let me. I walked past him and I sat on the couch while he sat in his recliner._

"_How are you doing, Edward?"_

"_I'm doing very well, sir. How are you doing?"_

_"I'm good, would you like something to drink?"_

"_No, sir, I actually came here to talk to you. Do you have a few minutes? I was hoping that I may speak with you?" _

"_Yes, of course, what did you want to talk about Edward? Is everything okay?"_

"_Yes, everything is fine Chief Swan," I started but Charlie interrupted me. _

"_Edward, you can call me Charlie. We discussed that already."_

"_Sorry, Charlie." I unnecessarily cleared my throat. _

"_Well…" I was having trouble getting my words out. "Sir, I love your daughter very much and I was hoping that you would givemeyourblessingtoaskBellatomarryme." _

"_Come again."_

_He chuckled at me, which made me smiled a little bit. I didn't try to read his mind and get a sense of things but I wanted to do this like a normal guy would do. _

"_Charlie, I want to ask Bella to marry me and I was hoping that you would give me your blessing."_

"_Edward, I know that you love my daughter, that I have no doubt about. However, I'm sorry, I do hate to bring it up, but you did leave her once, Edward. How do I know you won't do it again? The pain nearly killed her the first time. I do not ever want to see my daughter like that ever again." _

"_I understand your concern, Chief Swan -" _

"_Charlie."_

_I chuckled. "Charlie, I understand your concern, I…I thought it would be better for her if I left…" I ran my hand through my hair. "I'm just going to go straight to the point, Charlie, I was stupid, I shouldn't have made that decision, it wasn't handled so well and it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I apologize, again, for leaving her like that. I can promise you that it will never happen again."_

"_I have seen how you two are with each other, I think it would hurt you just as much as it would hurt her. I highly doubt that you will leave her again." He said, chuckling. "However, it is my duty as a dad to mention it." _

_I nodded my head. "I understand Chei - Charlie."_

"_You have taken care of my daughter and have helped her immensely since she has returned from New York. I don't worry about Bella's safety when she is with you. I know that you are taking care of her and I know that you will continue to take care of my little girl. You seem to have her best interests in your heart."_

"_Edward, this goes without saying because I am sure that you know this for yourself, but Bella is an amazing girl. She is loving, compassionate, always thinking about others, if she wants you, and I am sure she will, then you count your blessings every single day that she chooses to be in your life."_

"_Charlie, I already do. She is the best thing to have entered my life." _

"_Good, and make sure that you give everything that is in your power to keep her happy. __You have to promise me that you will take care of her, keep her safe. She is all I've got, I can't lose her. __Can you do that, Edward?"_

"_Yes, sir, I promise."_

"_Then you have my blessing, Edward. I am impressed that you had the decency to ask me if you could marry Bella. That goes a long way in my books." _

"_Thank you, sir" _

"_One last thing Edward, I don't think I need to tell you this because from what I heard Bella doesn't need help putting you in your place." We both chuckled, obviously he had been informed of Bella's temper. "But she's still my baby girl and again it's my duty as a dad to say this. If you hurt her again, I will hunt you down and kill you."_

"_I will not hurt her again, sir, I promise that, sir." _

_We both got up and I walked over to him to shake his hand._

_He slapped my shoulder, "Welcome to my family, son."_

"_Thank you, Charlie. I can assure you that I will take my absolute best possible care of Bella. I love her with all of my heart."_

"_I know you will, son. Now go make my girl happy."_

_We both chuckled. "I will sir, goodbye."_

END FLASHBACK

"Your father was not as bad about it as I imagined he would be. He did say he would kill me if I hurt you again."

"Yeah, that's something Charlie would say."

I yawned, I closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep.

"Sleep, love, it's been a long day," he murmured, before he began humming my lullaby.

* * *

**I am sorry, I meant to update the day after I uploaded the last chapter but unfortunately there are morons who don't know that the reason drinking and driving is illegal. I was in a car accident because there are dumb idiots who insist to break the rules. I have a broken arm which means unfortunately won't be able to type as fast. It took me two hours to type this, I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!**


	15. An Interesting Week

I was fast asleep, snuggled closely in Edward's arms when he gently shook me awake.

"Good morning, beautiful." Edward kissed the tip of my nose. All I could do was mumble back something incoherent. He ran his lips along my jaw line.

"Wake up love. Alice wants to talk to you and show you something, she will be here in a minute." he placed kisses along my jaw line.

I groaned as I snuggled even closer into his chest. I heard him chuckle.

"Well aren't you two cute. Now wakey, wakey, Bella!" Alice's giggled.

"Go away," I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Up, up, up, we have a wedding to plan, Bella." She giggle again.

"Alice, why is this necessary? You can plan this wedding without me."

Edward kissed my neck softly. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, love."

"Oh, yes, she does, Edward. I know I can plan this without you but you are the bride and you _will _be involved in the planning. Now get up Bella, or I will drag you out of bed."

"Fine, fine, I'm up. Give me my human moment and I'll go with you."

"You've got thirty minutes or I _will _go in after you."

"Fine, now get out of my room. I'll shower and get dressed." I said grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her.

Twenty minutes I was showered and dressed, Edward and I were making our way to the main house.

Alice met us at the door grabbing my hand and pulled me upstairs to Jasper's study. She sat at the desk with paper and pen while Edward and I sat on the couch.

"Bella, we have lots of things to discuss today, the guests lists, the invitations, the flowers, the cake, the bridesmaids, the dresses, the church, so so many things."

"Let the torture begin" I looked at Edward who laughed.

For two hours, Alice asked me about almost everything that had to do with weddings…the church, time, guests, food, flowers, dresses, shoes, hairstyles.

"Okay." She popped up from the desk and grabbed my hand. She pulled me off the couch and let me to her room. Edward started to follow but was quickly stopped by Alice.

"You cant come in" she said strictly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You cant see the dress"

She slammed the door in his face. "And don't try to read my mind or you won't have the equipment to give Bella a proper wedding night."

"You already got a dress? He only proposed a last night"

She pulled me towards her closet, we walked to the back of it. She carefully unzipped a long plastic clothing bag and pulled out the dress, presenting it to me. It was beautiful, a simple strapless dress it had beautiful beading and lace design. I ran my fingers over the beautiful material, I was in total awe.

Her brow creased with worry "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," I responded in barely a whisper. "Alice, I love it"

"I had it specially ordered." She said happily.

"I just got engaged last night, have you had the dress long?"

"Not long really, remember I saw you with Edward a long time ago. It took me a long time to design it and look around for the perfect fabric. It was finished three months ago, I went to Paris to pick it up myself."

Tears welled up in my eyes. My best friend/sister had designed my wedding dress.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that you designed my dress, that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done. You just made my dress even more special. Thank you."

She hugged me. "Your welcome, little sis. Now let's get you in the dress so we can see how it looks."

Alice got me into the corset and then helped me into the dress. I walked out of the closet, Esme and Rosalie were sitting on the bed waiting.

"Bella," they gasped quietly.

"You're beautiful." Esme said softly. "I mean you are always beautiful but the dress it absolutely stunning on you."

"Edward isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you." Rosalie giggled.

"Look in the mirror Bella." Alice said beaming.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. They were right, the dress was stunning. I had tears in my eyes when I turned back to Esme, Rosalie and Alice.

As I walked into the closet to change, there was a huge smile on my face. I couldn't wait to see the look on Edward's face as I walked down the aisle.

_____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____

I was standing in front of the mirror making sure I looked okay. My brown hair was left down in curls and my bangs were fixed to the side and my face only had a touch of eyeliner and mascara. I was wearing mocha colored one shoulder top with skinny jeans and silver metallic criss crossing straps sandals.

I looked down and my left hand and couldn't help but smile. I was the soon to be Mrs. Cullen and I couldn't be happier.

"Love," I could see Edward in the mirror, leaning against the doorway. "Alice says you look amazing, to grab some bangles to go with it and we need to leave or we'll be late."

We were heading to Seattle to pick up Lila from the airport. I had been excited all morning, I actually had a hard time controlling my excitement. Between my happiness of my engagement and the excitement of Lila's arrival, I had Jasper bouncing around the living room. Alice sent him to the main house to get away from all my excitement. I admit it was pretty funny to see him bounce around like a little girl.

I nodded, grabbing some bangles then my purse, and followed him downstairs.

EPOV

Bella was fidgety the entire drive, her leg kept bouncing up and down furiously and she kept shifting in her seat. I haven't seen her this excited in awhile.

Twenty minutes later, we were in front of the arrivals gate at the airport. We waiting for Lila to come of the plane.

"LILA!" Bella let out a high pitched squeal, waving her hand in the air.

"BEEELLLLLLLA!" She started screaming with joy as she ran up and hugged Bella.

"I MISSED YOU!" They said in unison.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Lila squealed loudly.

"Me too." Bella squealed just as loud.

I could help but chuckle, I was highly amused watching those two. They were like a couple of giggling school girls.

"How was your flight?" Bella asked her.

"It was okay, felt a little long. I'm glad to be off."

"Girls, how about we get moving so we're not standing in the way." Alice said giggling.

Bella looked at us, I chuckled at her expression, she obviously had forgotten that we had been standing there.

"Hi, Alice, hi, Edward." Lila said smiling.

"Hello, Lila, it's nice to see you again."

"Hi, Lillla." Alice, smiled at her.

Lila hooked her arm through Bella's and arm-in-arm, they started walking away, talking.

"_They'll talk for ages." _Alice thought.

"Bella, love, Alice and I will go get Lila's bags. Why don't you and Lila wait at the food court?"

She just nodded and they continued to walk away. I could hear them laughing like little girls. Again I was highly amused with those two, they next week was going to be interesting.

_____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____

Bella and Lila chatted constantly through the airport, across the parking lot, and the entire way home.

We pulled up to the house and climbed out.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, your house is so cute." Lila squealed.

"Esme designed it and she decorated along with Alice. Wait till you see the inside."

We walked inside and Lila gasped. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe you live here! It's gorgeous. Well no wonder your so happy, if I was living here hunky boy there and was engaged to him, I would be too."

Blood rushed to Bella's cheeks. I loved her adorable blush. I took her hand and brought it up to my mouth for a quick kiss.

"Awww!" Lila and Alice said in unison.

She blushed deeper and looked to the floor embarrassed. Her brown hair fell into her face and she pushed it back behind her ear.

"Lila, let's take your stuff up to your room and get you settled."

I watched them walk upstairs, listening to Lila gush about how much she loved the house. I smiled, listening to Bella's tinkling laugh ring through the house.

_Bella and Lila like a couple of giggling school girls, your in for a fun week. _Alice thought, giggling. I nodded my head in agreement.

_____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____

BPOV

Edward answered the door and greeted Jacob as he walked through the door.

"Hey man."

"Hey Jacob."

"So you and Bells are engaged huh?" Jake asked

"Yeah." Edward said smiling

"Congratulations man!" He said slapping Edward on the back. "But if you hurt her again me and the whole tribe will be after your ass."

"Jacob!" I squealed. I blushed furiously, oh my God, talk about embarrassing.

"Hey Bells." He smiled, wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Jake... neeed... breef…"

He let me go, my feet returning to the floor.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." I laughed. "So how's your rabbit coming along?"

"It's going great!" He said excitedly, "I just need two more parts and I'm all finished."

"That's awesome, you better hold your promise, your taking me for a ride."

"You bet, Bells."

"Bella." Lila called. "I forgot to bring toothpaste. Do you by chance have an extra tube?"

I looked up and saw Lila descending the stairs. "Oh, I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't know you had a guest."

"It's ok, this is a friend of mine. Lila, this is Jacob, Jacob this is Lila." I introduced them.

"Hey." Jacob said smiling, extending his hand.

"Hi, Bella has told me a lot about you." She smiled, shaking his hand.

"Jake, you came just in time, I just finished dinner. Are you hungry?"

No answer.

"Jake!" I said, waving my hand at him, but he did not notice.

I followed his eyes, he was staring at Lila.

"Jacob?" I asked one more time.

Jake still gazed at Lila.

What the hell? Why was he not answering me? I looked at Edward very confused. He brought his face near my ear and whispered what was going on.

My jaw dropped and I looked back and forth between the two.

They didn't move, didn't say a word, they were staring at one another, like they were the only ones in the world.

I gazed at them with my still mouth open. My best friend Jacob Black just _imprinted _on my other best friend Lila Parker.

* * *

**I threw you for a loop huh. Bet you didn't see that one coming did you? I will warn you that I will not write too much about Jake imprinting. Sorry it's not longer but my arm is still in a cast so it's really hard to type to much. I hope you liked it. REVIEW!!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to apologize for not updating in awhile. It took my arm awhile to recover and then it's been a crazy semester. Between work and school I didn't have much time to write. I hope I still have readers. Here's chapter 16.…I hope you enjoy it. **

JacobPOV

"Bella, I forgot to bring some toothpaste. Do you by chance have an extra tube?" Asked a voice that sounded like honey.

Then I saw her, saw the most beautiful creature alive, she was _stunning_.

I watched as she walked down the stairs and turned her gaze towards me. Even from far away I could tell she had the most _beautiful_ blue eyes I had ever seen. Her light brown hair framed her round shaped face perfectly, her bangs draped over her right eye in a sexy way. Her sent filled my nostrils. Strawberries. I just wanted to wrap her into a hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't know you had a guest."

"It's ok, this is a friend of mine. Lila, this is Jacob, Jacob this is Lila." Bella introduced us.

"Hey." I managed to say at last. I grinned, extending my hand. She probably thought I was a weirdo, extending my hand so she can shake it.

"Hi, Bella has told me a lot about you." She breathed out, staring into my eyes.

She smiled, shaking my outstretched hand. We both gasped slightly when our hands connected. It was an amazing feeling, I couldn't really explain it. Her small hand molded in my gigantic hand, it fit there, like a perfect puzzle piece. I smiled back and shook her hand.

_Holy crap, I think I just imprinted._

"You came just in time, I just finished dinner. Are you hungry?" Bella asked.

I didn't answer her.

"Jake!" She said, waving her hand at me, but I still didn't answer.

I couldn't answer, I still gazed at Lila. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the beautiful woman in front of me.

"Jacob?" She asked once more time.

She finally snapped her fingers in my face. I finally looked at her. "Uh…sorry."

She had an amused look on her face. "I asked if you were hungry? Dinner is ready."

"Uh…yeah…you know me. I'm always hungry."

I followed Bella, Lila and Edward into the kitchen and sat down, waiting as Bella put the food on the table. I tried my best not to stare at Lila and made a note to talk to Sam about what just happened.

* * *

BPOV

"Alice and Rosalie are going to take a short hunt with us and will be back Thursday afternoon. Alice has 'girl time' planned with you and Lila."

"When will you be back?" I asked, frowning.

"Saturday night, I'll get here as soon as possible."

I groaned and buried my face is his chest. "That's four days!"

"Yes, love but you will be so busy with Lila and then the girls on Friday that I will be home before you know it."

I shook my head and sighed. "Did Alice mention what we were doing?"

"I honestly don't know, love. She keeps picturing herself in every outfit that she has in her closet. I guess she doesn't want me to spoil the surprise."

He brought his face down towards mine and I kissed his lips. It was a gentle kiss and lasted just a few minutes. Edward slowly broke away from me and ended our kiss. When he finally pulled away, I was dizzy.

Edward's arms wrapped around my body, kissed my neck just below my ear. I leaned into him and angled my head to give him better access. He began kissing a line down my neck. The man was driving me crazy. I couldn't think straight when he was so close – all I could think about, was how good his lips felt against my skin.

"I can't think when you do that."

He moved his head up, bring his lips up close to my ear, "I know, love."

I looked up. His face was inches from mine. They eyes gazed intensely at me, filled with love. I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed his jaw.

"I can stay with you."

I shook my head vigorously. "No, you need to hunt. I will be okay, I'll be missing you every second while your gone though."

His hand molded around my cheek, "As I you, love."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer, I kissed him. When I pulled away from him, he pressed his forehead to mine and stood as still as a statue as he leaned into me. And then he kissed me again_. _my lips pressed against his again, moving hungrily together.

"I know what your doing and if you two don't get your butts down here now, I _will _go up there and separate you." Alice yelled from downstairs.

"Alice," he mumbled, groaning quietly as I pulled away.

I couldn't help but giggle at his expression. He looked like a little boy whose toy had been taken away. I moved my lips across his nose and trailing down the side of his neck. I reached the top of his collar, and I dipped my face into his shirt.

"I am going to miss you." I mumbled, my face still in his shirt.

"I will miss you too. It'll go by quickly, especially with Alice here torturing you with her version of girl time."

"I can hear you, Edward!" Alice yelled again.

I rolled my eyes. _God I hope she remembers that Lila and I are humans._

"We better get downstairs."

"Yes, I guess we should." Edward said, very reluctantly.

Never of us made a move to go, we just stood there holding each other. Before I knew it, his hands grabbed my face, his lips clashed against mine. My fingers winding through his hair, pulling on the strands, and drawing him closer to me. His hands wrapped around my back, pressing me to him as his lips continued to attack mine.

We continued to kiss until I was suddenly grabbed and was pulled away from Edward.

"I told you I'd come separate you." Alice said.

"Alice put me down!"

She giggled as she continued to walk downstairs with me _over her shoulder._ It's a good thing that Lila was in the shower or she'd wonder how someone as small as Alice could carry me over her shoulder.

Alice finally put me down on the porch. "Was that necessary?"

"I warned you guys." She said, giggling again.

My only reply was a humph.

"Alice." Edward growled. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Oh, you two act like your not going to see each other in months. It's only four days."

"I love you,Bella," He said, clutching me tight against his chest as his arms wound around my back. "We'll be back Saturday night, Jacob is aware that we are 'camping', call him if you need anything."

"He's coming over tonight for movie night."

"Good I won't worry as much. Goodbye, love, I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

He bent down and kissed me. We only stopped when we heard someone from inside the car whistle. Emmett.

"Hey, it's time get this show on the road, don't make me get the hose!" He yelled.

* * *

I walked to the door and let Jacob in.

"Hi Bells." He said hugged me tight. I was getting used to not breathing for a few seconds.

"Hi Jake." I said laughing.

"I bought you something." He held up a brown paper bag and handed it to me. I looked inside and squealed. Oatmeal Raisin cookies. I loved Billy's cookies, they were a Black family recipe handed down generation-to-generation.

"Thank you so much."

"I figured they were still was your favorite. Where's Lila?"

"Right here." Lila said walking down the stairs. "I was grabbing two blankets from the room. Hi Jakey."

He chuckled, "Hi Lila." She put the blanket down on the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Good grief girls, what is with all the food? Don't you think it's too much. There's no way we can eat all that."

On the coffee table and the area around it were chicken legs, Doritos, popcorn, Twizzlers, carrots, cookies, cheese cubes, pretzels, Tatar tots, and variety drinks.

"Jacob Black saying there's too much food? I'm shocked." I said with fake surprise.

"Oh you're a newbie. You will see first hand the craziness of our movie all-nighters." said Lila from the kitchen.

"I have a feeling I am in for a long surprising night."

I laughed "But you'll enjoy every minute of it."

"Yes I will."

The doorbell rang.

"Who else are you expecting?" Jacob asked, confused.

"PIZZA!" Lila yelled and dashed to open the door.

"Pizza for Swan?"

"Yep, that's us. Here's the money."

"Thanks," said the guy, handing her the pizza.

"Thanks for the pizza, have a good night, bye!" Lila shut the door, "Time for the movie!"

"What are we watching?"

"Well...we have a themed night. It's Musical night. We thought we'd start off with Meet Me in St. Louis, our favorite, then go onto watch Grease, which of course means we have to watch Grease 2, then Moulin Rouge, Phantom of the Opera, Mary Poppins, and if we don't fall at sleep then Chicago."

"A perfect night!" Lila said, happily walking into the kitchen.

"As if chick flicks aren't bad enough, but singing chick flicks." He groaned. "Why did I agree to this all nighter?"

"Cause you like Lila and want to spend time with her." I whispered so Lila couldn't hear. I giggled as Jacob's face turned beet red. This was going to be a long, fun night.

"Okay, are we ready?" Lila asked walking into the living room with a bowl of cheese balls.

"I think we are." I said, approvingly.

She went over to the DVD player and stuck in Meet Me in St. Louis.

* * *

We were watching Chicago, I looked over and saw Lila's head resting in Jacob's lap. She was sound at sleep. He must have sensed me looking at him cause he looked over and smiled.

"She's at sleep." I whispered. "Why don't you take her upstairs to her bed?"He nodded and gently picked her up. I switched off the DVD player and started picking up around the living room. I had a load of stuff in my arms and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Here, let me help." Jacob said, taking everything from my arms.

"Thanks. Just set them on the counter."He nodded.

"Bells, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I looked at him, sternly. "You know you can. Come on let's go sit outside."

I led him to the garden and we sat on the bench. We sat in silence for a few minutes, he was staring at his shoes, I was having trouble starting the conversation. I knew what he wanted to talk about so I decided to help him.

"Jake, I know you imprinted on Lila," He looked up and seemed very relieved that I already knew. "And I couldn't be happier for you."

He looked up and smiled at me. "Really?"

"Yes, really. You are a wonderful person and you deserve to be happy. So does Lila. She hasn't had it easy but I know that you will make her happy."

"That is if she gives me a chance."

"Jake, look at me." I tugged on his chin to make him look at me. "She likes you, I have seen how she looks at you, how she is around you, and how she flirts. You are the same way but both of you are absolutely oblivious to the fact."

He chuckled, knowing what I said what true.

"Now my question is what do plan on doing about the whole long distance thing and how on earth are you going to explain the werewolf/imprinting thing to her?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "I honestly have no clue. I was hoping that you would help me."

I thought for a minute before I finally got an idea. "You could take her to the bonfire that's tomorrow night."

"Don't you have plans to go to Seattle tomorrow?"

"Yes but we'll make it a small day trip and return in time for the bonfire. She's never been to one and I'm sure she'll enjoy it immensely. Beforehand ask Sam to tell the Quileute legends, like you told them to me but please tell Sam to leave out the Cullen's, please, use another name in their place."

He nodded, "Of course."

"Then after the story, take a walk on the beach, while your walking, talk to her, tell her that you're a werewolf and see what happens. I think you shouldn't be so nervous. She likes you a lot, I think this will work out. "

He jumped from the bench and pulled me into his arms, swinging me around. "Bella, you are awesome. I love you, you're the best friend a werewolf could have."

"And don't forget it," I laughed and waved a finger at him.

* * *

LilaPOV

We arrived at the beach and walked towards the huge bonfire that was started. _This is cool. _I could hear music playing. There were already lots of people there, I could see more walking towards it. Jacob saw us walking over and came running towards.

"Hey Bells!" he sang as he squeezed her into his embrace.

"Too tight…too tight!"

"Sorry Bells," he laughed, sitting me on my feet.

"Hi, Lila." He also gave me a bone-crushing hug. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hi, Jakey!"

"You look beautiful," Jacob said in awe.

"Thank you." I said looking down and blushing.

"Are you ready to have fun?"

"Yes." He lead us to the bonfire. There were a lot of people.

"Hi, Billy!" Bella said, giving the man a hug.

"Hi, Bells. How's it going?"

"It's going good. Billy, this is my friend Lila." She looked at me. "Lila, this is Jake's dad."

So that's who the man in the wheelchair was. "Hi, Mr. Black, it's nice to meet you."

"Billy, call me Billy, none of this Mr. Black crap, I am not _that_ old of a man."

I laughed, instantly liking his dad.

"Alright, you kids have fun."

"We will." Jacob and Bella said in unison.

Jake sat down on a driftwood log and patted the place beside his. Bella and I sat down next to him. A few guys came over to where we were sitting.

"Well, hello, who is this pretty lady?"

"Lila," Jacob said in a monotone, "these monkeys are Embry, Paul, Quil, and Seth." He pointed to each one of them as he said their names.

"Hi guys," I nodded, grinning.

"We've heard a lot about you, Jake won't shut up about you," Quil said, coming to stand by me.

"Oh, really? Well hopefully everything was good." I teased, raising an eyebrow at Jake. He blushed and looked at the ground.

"Oooh, yes, everything was definitely very good."We all burst out laughing. Poor Jake. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it letting him know it was okay. He looked up and I smiled at him. He smiled back and instantly relaxed.

After we all ate, everyone sat down and got quiet.

"What's happening?" I leaned over and whispered. "It's story time. That guy over there." My eyes followed the direction he was pointing. "His name is Sam, and he is going to be telling the story tonight."

* * *

JPOV

Once the story was done, I asked Lila to take a walk on the beach with me. She smiled at me and happily agreed. We were sitting on a huge rock.

"Lila, I need to tell you something," I said, slowly.

"What do you want to tell me?" she asked curiously, her beautiful blue eyes gazing into mine. My heart melted.

"Jacob, you can tell me anything." He said. She was right,

I sighed and nodded my head.

"You-you heard the tribes legend, right? The ones that Sam told us back at the bonfire?"

"Yeah, about the wolves. I thought that was a cool story."

"Um…see the thing is that the legend isn't just a story."

"What do you mean?"

"The Quileute legends are true. We are descendants of werewolves. My grandfather Ephraim Black was the alpha of the pack in his time and now I am the alpha of the currant pack."

She looked at me like I was crazy, but her eyes were filled with wonder. She just stared at me, did she think I was crazy?

"I can prove it if you want." I said timidly.

"Um…yeah, okay…sure."

"Okay, stay here." I ran into the nearby cave.

LilaPOV

A few moments later, a giant wolf came out of the cave. The wolf, slowly walked over to me and then stopped a few feet away.

"Ja-Jake?" I asked cautiously.

The wolf nodded. Oh my god!!! Could I be losing my mind? A freaking wolf just _nodded at me_. Surprisingly enough I wasn't scared. I slowly approached him.

"I want to touch you. Is that okay?" I whispered. The wolf nodded and I took another step closer to the him. I reached forward and touched the wolf's fur. It was soft and warm.

"Oh my," was all I could say.

"Um….can you be Jake again? Could you change back now?"

The wolf backed away, looking at me the whole time. A minute later Jacob came running back.

"Wow." I said.

"Lila, are you ok? You look a little pale."

"It's…a lot to take in," I said honestly.

"Lila, there's something else I need to tell you."

I smiled. "Can there be something else after that?"

He nodded his head. "We have this connection, but it isn't just our average sparks boy likes girl kinda connection. This thing we have, it's called imprinting, it is something that can happen sometimes within the pack. Imprinting is a way for us werewolves to know we've found our soul mate. When we imprint something inside a werewolf's body makes him completely bound to that person."

"Lila, I imprinted on … you." He whispered.

"You imprinted on_ me_?"

"Yes." He didn't say anything else. I assumed that he was trying to give me time to absorb this new information.

"Y-you imprinted on me?" I whispered again..

He gulped, and finally nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Why did you imprint on me? I'm nothing special."

"Lila, you are special in your own way but the imprinting thing, I didn't know that I was going to imprint on you until it happened. Us werewolves don't know when or with who it will happen till it does."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Jacob spoke up again. He put his finger on my chin and gently moved my face until I was looking at him.

"Lila, now you know the whole truth but I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me because of this. The decision is up to you, you have a choice. Whatever you want us to be, whether it's friends or something more, we will be. But whatever you choose, I have to tell you that I _need_ to be in your life, I can't live without you in _my_ life. That's how imprinting works. Once we imprint on somebody, we are bound to them."

We sat in silence again. I sat staring down at the sand trying to absorb everything that Jacob had confided in me. I sat in silence. I needed to try to comprehend everything.

I knew Jacob was staring at me waiting for me to say something, _anything_. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Jake, this isn't going to scare me away like you think it will. I really do like you. I just need to process all of this."

He immediately looked relieved and smiled.

"I do have a question though? Does Bella know about this?"

"Yes, she discovered it not too long ago. She thinks of me as her own personal doggie. She bought me a chew toy a few weeks ago."

I laughed, yeah that is something Bella would do. "So I can talk to her about this?"

"Yes, of course. She knew I was going to tell you about it tonight so she's ready whenever you want to talk to her."

Awesome, cause this is a lot for my brain to take in.

"Let's head back. Emily usually makes the most amazing hot chocolate with marshmallows and I don't want you to miss that."

I smiled at him. "You really do know the way to a girls heart."

He chuckled. I grabbed his hand and we walked back to the bonfire. Jake's friends were goofing off again and his dad was talking to Sam. I finally saw Bella, she was standing near the bonfire, roasting marshmallows.

She spotted us and waved. I walked over to her and she handed me a stick. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes."She smiled. "Good, your in time for Emily's awesome hot chocolate."

We enjoyed the rest of the bonfire, drinking hot chocolate and talking. I had a lot fun tonight. I felt right at home. I smiled, home. I like that feeling.

* * *

**Hope you like it. That's pretty much all I plan on writing on the whole Jake/Lila thing. Now more mushy Edward/Bella story. Again sorry it's been forever but I hope to try and update soon. I'd love to get reviews! Hit the green button, please!!**


	17. Chapter 17

I stood in front of a full length mirror, completely horrified. I can't believe I let Alice and Lila talk me into this, we were going clubbing in Seattle.

"I don't see why your complaining, I took you dancing in New York."

"Yes, we did but I did it looking decent, I like a _street walker _you'd find on the New York streets."

"Say cheese!" Lila said, snapping a picture just as I was turning from the mirror.

Once she took the picture, she played back the image on the camera's screen and grinned. I walked over and grabbed the camera.

"Yep, I look like a street walker."

"You look hot!" Lila laughed.

I groaned. Edward was going to kill me for this outfit.

Alice leaned over to whisper in my ear. "He won't be mad at all." She pulled back and winked at me.

I looked back in the mirror, and had to admit, I looked pretty good. Not too much makeup, just some mascara with light eye shadow to make my brown eyes 'pop' and red lipstick. My brown hair was naturally wavy, so I just left it the way it was. It reaches down to the middle of my back. I was now feeling good and dare I say it....sexy!

"I'm ready when you girls are." Rosalie said walking into the room.

My jaw dropped when I saw what she was wearing. She was wearing even less than I was, which me made feel better.

"Oh, you'll need this." Alice handed me a little card.

I took the card s gave me and looked at it. It was a driver's license with the name Isabella Marie Masen and I was twenty one. I groaned, great a fake ID. Charlie would kill me if he ever found out about it.

We walked out of the house towards Alice's Porsche and we were on the road. About 40 minutes later we arrived in front of a club. The music coming from inside was upbeat. We walked in and me and Alice started dancing and having a good time.

___ ___ ___ ___

The girls managed to somehow convince me to get on the dance for and dance for a little while. Around ten o'clock the band quit playing and a man came on stage, walking over to the microphone in the center of the stage. "Hey, everybody welcome. It is now ten o'clock and that means one thing….it's karaoke time. For all you newcomers, my name is Noel, I am the host for tonight. So anyway, we are doing things a little different tonight. Tonight instead of our usual open mic night we are spicing it up a little. Tonight we are making it a contest. The judges tonight are D.J Joe, Steven, and myself and we choose the songs. The winner will receive free entry to the club for a year as well as free drinks in that year and also will receive that cool trophy over there." He pointed to the trophy on the side of the stage.

I groaned and looked over at Alice, who had a grinned plastered on her face. I looked at Rosalie and Lila and they did too. I knew what they had planned and I wasn't going to be happy.

"No….NO! No one mentioned I had to sing. Alice, I _won't_ sing!" I said, giving Alice my best glare.

"Oh come ooooon, Bella, I have heard you sing in the shower, you have an amazing voice." Lila said.

"You'll be great!" Alice said, tapping her head, still beaming at me. I knew she would get her way. _Stupid future-seeing pixie vampire best friend._

"Ugh…fiiiiiine."

"So gets get this party started. Our first singer is a lady by the name of Alice Cullen and she will be singing Glamorous by Fergie. So Alice, come on up and rock our world."

Alice walked up on the stage grabbing the mic and began to sing.

___ ___ ___ ___

_  
_When Alice stopped singing, she skipped back to her seat while everyone applauded. The host came back to the mic. "That was an awesome first act, for our next one we have Rosalie Hale singing Girlfriend by Avril."

Rosalie got up, walking gracefully onto the stage. The upbeat music came on and she swayed her hips in tune to the music.

___ ___ ___ ___

After Rose was a women who by no means had the talent that Alice and Rose had. She sang Material Girl by Madonna and was pretty terrible. The guy after her was fairly decent, he sang Used To by Daughtry. There were a few other acts, some were good and a few should never show there face in public again they were so awful.

"The next contestant will be Bella Swan, and she'll be singing.." He pulled a piece of paper from the bag. "Oh she's got a remix… she will be singing Genie in a Bottle, the street mix. Come on up Bella, rub us the right way."

My blush seemed to be permanently implanted on my face now. It was bad enough I was singing but they gave me a remix. Which means I would be on stage longer. I am so going to kill Alice. I glared at them before I walked up to the stage, wondering how the heck Alice manages to convince me to do things. I grabbed the mic and with a deep breath, I started singing.

_I feel like I've been locked up tight  
for a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me  
You're licking your lips  
And blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby. Baby. baby (Baby ,baby, baby)_

Ooh (my body is saying let's go)  
Ooh (but my heart is saying no)

By the time I hit the chorus I was feeling a little brave. So I put some hip action to it and continued singing. 

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do

_  
_I concentrated on moving my hips along with the beat

_  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
You Gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out_

The music's fading  
The lights down low  
Just one more dance  
And then were gonna go  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me  
Hormones racing at the speed of light  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight  
Baby, baby, baby (baby, baby, baby)

[Bridge:]  
Ooh (my body is saying let's go)  
Ooh (but my heart is saying no)

[Chorus:]  
If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me (Ooh)  
I can make your wish come true  
(Wish come true...Woah)  
Just come and set me free  
And I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
You Gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
You Gotta rub me the right way honey  
(if you wanna be with me)  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out

Ooh (my body is saying let's go)  
Ooh (but my heart is saying no)

[Chorus:]  
If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true (Ooh)  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do (Oh Yeah)

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
(You gotta rub me the right way)  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free baby  
And I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come, come, come, on and let me out

The room burst into a round of applause and whistling but the loudest praise came from the table where Alice, Rosalie, Esme, & Lila were at. I put the mic back on the stand and walked off the stage back to the table.

"Bella, that was aaaaaamaaaazzzzzing." Alice gushed.

"Go Bella, if you moved like that around Edward, he would not be able to keep his hands off you."

I blushed furiously and sat down, blushing furiously.

We sat there watching all the other contestants perform their songs. A few of them were as awful as the lady who sang Material Girl. The final act sang This Kiss.

A few minutes later Noel came back to the mic."All right ladies and gentleman, this was a very hard decision to make, but the judges and I finally decided. The winner is…. Genie in a Bottle sung by Bella Swan. Come on up Bella and get your trophy."

There was a loud up roar as Lila, Alice, and Rosalie jumped up and screamed, clapping their hands together while jumping up and down. I will never be able to live this down. I walked up to the stage and Noel handed me the trophy.

"Alright, Bella as our winner you get to perform one more time and you get to pick the song. Is there anyone you want to join you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Lila."

"Alrrrrright, Lila come join your girl Bella on the stage."

Lila ran up to the stage and clapping. I whispered what song I want to sing then Noel handed her a microphone while I went up to the microphone already on stage.

I put the microphone to my lips and we started to sing.

_Hey, hey, hey!  
La la la la la!  
Hey, hey, hey!  
La la la la la!_

You come from here,  
I come from there,  
You rock out in your room,  
I rock a world premier,  
We're more alike than anybody could ever tell,  
(ever tell)  
Friday we're cool,  
Monday we're freaks,  
Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak,  
But we can get up and let loose and LOL  
(LOL)

It may seem cliche,  
For me to wanna say,  
That you're not alone,  
(That you're not alone)  
And you can call me uncool,  
But it's a simple fact,  
I got your back,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!

(Chorus)  
'Cause we're one, and the same,  
We're anything but ordinary,  
One, and the same,  
I think we're almost legendary,  
You and me the perfect team,  
Chasing down the dream,  
We're one and the same!

Hey, hey, hey!  
La la la la la!

I'm kinda like you,  
You're kinda like me,  
We write the same song in a different key,  
It's got a rhythm you and me can get along,  
(can get along)

And it may seem cliche,  
For me to wanna say,  
That you're not alone,  
(Here I go again)  
And you can call me uncool,  
But it's a simple fact,  
I still got your back!  
(I still got your back)

(Chorus)  
'Cause we're one, and the same,  
We're anything but ordinary,  
One, and the same,  
I think we're almost legendary,  
You and me the perfect team,  
Shakin' up the scene,  
We're one and the same!  
(Yeah, yeah)

'Cause we're one, and the same,  
We're anything but ordinary,  
One, and the same,  
We're something more than momentary!

'Cause we're one!  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
'Cause we're one!  
(legendary)  
We're anything but ordinary,  
You and me the perfect team,  
Chasing down the dream, oh,  
You and me the perfect team,  
Shaking up the scene,  
We're one and the same!

Hey, hey, hey!  
La la la la la!  
Hey, hey, hey!

___ ___ ___ ___

I set the brush down on the counter and looked up into the mirror one more time to make sure I looked alright. I gasped when I saw that someone was behind me. I quickly turned around and smiled. "EDWARD!"

"Love." he whispered, striding toward me. I met him half way and practically jumped into his arms. Edward crushed me against his chest and pressed his lips against the top of my head. "God, how I missed you, love."

"I hate when you're gone," I mumbled against his chest, breathing in his scent. I could never get enough of the way Edward smelled.

"I hate it too, love. I'm home now and I don't plan on letting you go for awhile." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

He pulled back from our embrace and cradled my face in his hands. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds then crashed his lips against mine. I pressed my body against his and wound my fingers into his hair. I threw myself into the kiss and kissed him with all the passion I could muster, showing him exactly how much I missed him and loved him. When we finally pulled away, I was breathless.

"You'll be the death of me," he breathed. I smirked back at him right before my lips crashed into his again.

I was gasping for air when we finished. The man knew how to kiss. Edward pulled us out of the bathroom and laying us down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and nestled me in his chest.

___ ___ ___ ___

"You know we can't stay here forever." I told Edward. We had spent the last two hours intertwined just lying in bed, kissing and talking.

"Why not, love? I'm quite comfortable staying right here for as long as possible."

"Because I have stuff to do, Lila will be back from Jake's soon, and we have to see the rest of the family. I'm surprised Alice hasn't busted in here, attacking me."

Edward chuckled softly, "I may have bribed Alice to take herself and the family to an outing in Seattle."

I lifted my head off his chest and gasped, playfully swatting him on the chest. "You did not!"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "What can I say? After four days, I wanted you to myself for awhile."

I couldn't help but smile as I leaned back against his chest. He tightened his hold on me, burying his face in my hair "But we don't have much longer together. I was only able to bribe Alice to keep everyone away for a couple of hours."

"So, love, since we have a little bit before we get interrupted by a very hyper pixie, how about a repeat performance from last night?"

I groaned and shook my head as I snuggled closer to him. Yep, I'm going to kill Alice.


End file.
